Blood On Our Hooves
by Kyubisaurus
Summary: Matt, a high school student, and his friend Adrian, are taken from their home to a strange world known as Equestria. Met with some odd characters, they are forced to protect each other, and their new friends, against someone who cares not for the life of others. Rated M for swearing, character death, violence and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Blood on Our Hooves; Chapter 1: A Strange New World

A.N: Just a little note, this MLP universe differs in a few aspects. You'll pick them up as you read.

_Life is not a given, we have to earn it. Each day we are faced with a chalenge, which we must push through if we expect to reach our goals._

"BEHOLD! I AM ANTIMATTER, THE ONE TRUE GOD OF THE HUNT!" I screemed as I laid the final hit on my pixelated prey. I had a kill streak of at least fifteen, with nothing but a damaged iron sword, and flimsy leather armor, I was destined for success. With only two people left, one of them my soon to be ex-partner, I followed evidence of my victim, who was near, I was sure of it. I climed a small peak, and down the other side I saw my prey, the feeble, yet well kitted out, Sir Dasher. I snuck up on him, and with a mighty roar, I jumped on the unsuspecting man, swinging my sword wildly, until he finally gave his life to the blade. I picked up one of the many things he dropped, a diamond sword. I left the rest, as a sign of silent respect. I heard some crunching of grass behind me, and I spun around expecting the final battle I would face, only to see an innocent sheep. I bid it no interest, there were plenty of them around after all. I did, however, notice some movement behind the sheep, which I was sure had to be human. I ran towards it, surely this was it. I again snuck up behind my prey, sword in hand and covered in blood, I crept ever so closer to the man named Adrianus, who was definitely my most formidable enemy. He was well aware we were no longer allied, as the rest of the competition were dead. I placed my foot on a bad patch of grass, which made a loud 'crunch' noise. Adrianus whipt around, his enchanted bow in hand and armed with a skeletons arrow, locked square on my nose. I stood tall, sword ready in my grip, my patience slowly dwindling away.

"This is it, old friend. Fate destined this to happen, but I'm sure the outcome is still unsure. Are you ready?" My opponent questioned, his face remaining blank.

"Of course I am ready. But I think that you having a bow is hardly fair. I would surely win against someone with a long range weapon, since we are but five metres apart from eachother." I retorted, gesturing to his bow.

"Perhaps you are right, but I'm affraid I have no other weapon."

"I can give you something. It's not much, but it's better than your bare fists. Would you like it?" I offered.

"Well, I'd be happy with nothing but a wooden plank on a stick if I had to be." He countered, dropping his bow. I pulled out my rusted iron sword, handing it over to him. He picked it up, and with out a word, we locked eyes, waiting for the other to either make a move, or let their guard down, even for a second, for that was all it took. I could feel the eyes of all my dead foes watching me, intent on seeing the battle that would end the violence. We began to circle eachother, silently comunicating with our facial expressions. As we slowly crept closer, I lashed out, swinging my gleaming diamond sword down from above my head. Adrianus blocked the attack, returning it with a swipe to the gut, which missed by centimetres. I jumped at him, stabbing him in the throat with my sword, killing him. I let out a roar of victory, dropping my sword and throwing my arms in the air. I then said to myself;

"I need a coffee." Minecraft can be quite a taxing game. My online name, AntiMatter, was feared by the Minecraft community because of it's ferocious owner. As I headed to the kitchen to get some caffeine in my system, slowly building up to a heart attack, my friend Adrian rushed out of the room he was in, still wearing his headset. For that matter, I was still wearing mine.

"Nice victory Matt. Another Hunger Games server to add to your list of victories, you lucky bastard. Shall we play again?" He asked, taking off the headset as I did mine.

"Nah, I think we should do something else. I wonder where Olivia is..." I said, looking around for my sister as I grabbed a bottle of ice coffee.

"Hmmm, alright. Hows about we go down to the park? We could get some of the boys and do random shit. Any ideas?" Adrian asked. It did sound like a good idea.

"Okay, sounds good. OLIVIA! WE'RE GOING TO THE PARK!" I shouted. A faint 'Okay' could be heard from upstairs. I gestured for Adrian to follow me out the door.

We walked down the street and towards the park. There was nearly no one there, which was really strange. It was pretty much the most popular park in our area. There was one man sitting a bench, and two people on the swings. We decided to go and hang out on the monkey bars. Adrian sat on the large wooden block next to them, while I hung upside down from the bars, as I always did.

"So, what do you think we should do? Maybe we should have brought something..." Adrian asked.

"We could just chat. There's not really much to do. Hey, what's your faveorite song? You've never really told me." I asked, pulling out my phone.

I don't know. Probably so ething by Bliss N' Eso. You?" He replied.

"Really? Mine's My Life, by BNE." I said.

I saw something strange in the bush. There was a flash of light, and then a light thud. I swung of the bars and stared at it intently

"Hey Adrian, look over there. Do you see anything?" I asked.

"Besides trees and plantation? No. Why?" He asked.

"I saw something. Ima take a look. You should too." I said, walking over to the trees. As westood where the flash was I saw a small, yellow and white doll with a red crystal on its head on the ground. I didn't pick it up because it creeped me out.

"You see anything weird Adrian? Besides the doll." I asked. He shook his head. That was before I noticed something on the ground. It was blood. But also, a small peice of paper. It had writing on the back. "Hey, look. I found a note." I showed it to him, who read it out loud.

"Can you feel the sunshine? What the hell does that-" Adrian was cut off by another flash of light, which knocked us both unconscious.

When we woke up, we weren't in the park anymore. We were on the middle of a path in a forest. It was dark, and we could barely see the night sky through the branches.

"Matt? Where the hell are we?" Adrian asked.

"How the hell should I know? I just know that it's not a good idea to lie here. Let's try and get out of this forest." I said, pointing down the path. I was about to walk down it, until I heard a low growling from behind us. I turned around and saw five pairs of yellow, glowing eyes. They began moving towards us, until Adrian said,

"Matt? RUN!"

"AGREED!"

We ran for our lives along the path, hoping to get away from whatever the hell these things were. We ran and ran, until we saw the end of the forest. We picked up speed, starting to see a town outside of the trees. We ran past the trees, and saw a small cottage. We turned around to look at the things chasing us, noticing they stopped following us once we were outside the forest. We stopped running, and started looking around where we were. It turned out it wasn't night, but in fact sunrise. We walked into the village, looking for someone to ask where we were.

"I wonder what the people here are like. It's weird that no one is up at this time. I'm always up by now." I pulled out my phone to check the GPS. When I opened it it said that I was nowhere. It literally showed nothing. Dismissing it as some sort of glitch, I put it away and kept searching around. I heard someone say something from behind me, and I turned around to see what looked like a blue pony. I was shocked when I saw the rainbow mane, and even more shocked when I saw the wings. WINGS. On a blue pony with rainbow hair! I wonder who was talking though...

"What the hell are you? I've never seen something like you at all before." That pony just spoke.

"What the fuck that pony just spoke!?" Adrian shouted, pointing at it.

"Um, yeah. All ponies talk douchbag. I still want to know what you are though." She sounded like a girl.

"We're humans. Have you never seen a human before? Because I sure as hell haven't seen a pegasus before." I said, tactfully unlike Adrian.

"Well I guess we're from different places then. Where are you from? This is Equestria, by the way. In case you didn't know." She said, sarcastically.

"We're from Earth. And may I ask what kind of creatures live here?" I asked.

"Ponies, pegasi, unicorns, dragons, that sort of thing. I'm Rainbow Dash by the way, who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rainbow Dash? Really?

"I'm Matt, and this is Adrian. I like your name, pretty damn fabulous." I said with a smirk. 'Rainbow Dash' blushed a little at this. How does that work? How does a pony blush?

"Uh, thanks I guess. I'm guessing you need a bit of orientation around here? Me and my friends could give you a tour. Might need to wait a little though." Rainbow said.

"Alrighty. I'm fine with waiting. Might give a chance to figure out why we're here. Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Applejack. Applejack would already be up, Pinkie Pie probably is, and I'm not sure about the others. I'll go fetch them!" With that, Rainbow Dash shot into the sky, shitting rainbows. Reminds me of NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN god damnit it's stuck in my head. About three minutes later, she returned carrying an orange pony, with a blond mane, wearing a cowboy hat. It was now that I noticed that Rainbow Dash, as well as this other one, had weird marks on their asses. Or, flanks, or whatever you call the ass on a pony. Rainbows' looked like a cloud with a three coloured lightning bolt, and the orange pony had three apples.

"What in tarnation is this? Ah've never seen something like you. Where ya' from?" She had a southern accent. (I'm probably going to be terrible at writing that)

"Hi. I'm Matt, I'm from Earth, and I have no idea how the hell I got here." I said.

"And I'm Adrian. I'm in the same situation as Matt here." Adrian said, looking at the orange pony. "What's your name?"

"Ah'm Applejack. Pleased to make your aquaintance. Rainbow said something about giving ya'll a tour of Ponyville. Ah wouldn't mind goin' for a walk. Ah don't have much to do right now, seein' as it ain't applebuckin' season." Applejack said. We saw Rainbow fly towards us again. She wasn't carrying anyone, but when she landed, a Pink pony appered out of nowhere and tackled me, into Adrian, then pushed us both to the ground, landing on top of us.

"Oooh, kinky!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ohmygosh! Some new ponies here in Ponyville that's amazing I should throw you a party as soon as possible I really should start planning it right now hey hang on your not ponies what are you?" She asked at a mindblowing speed.

"I'm Matt"

"And I'm Adrian." Adrian and I said in that order. (Think about that one) "And we're humans. From Earth."

"Oooh cool I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm gonna' throw you a party to welcome you to Ponyville! Hey what's that?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking at the ice coffee that fell out of my pocket. From how she's acting now, I presume It's probably not a good idea to give her caffeine. I would kind of like the universe to stay in tact. Is caffeine good for horses in the first place?

"Not for you. Definitely not for you. This plus you equals unimaginable craziness." I answered.

"Oh, okay!" Pinkie Asked before Rainbow Dash interupted.

"I'm gonna' go see if any of the others are awake yet. I'll check Fluttershy first." Rainbow flew off, towards that cottage near that evil forest. Whilst we waited, we got acquainted with each other.

"So, Applejack. I like your hat. What are they called again?" I asked.

"This here's mah stetson! I've had it for Celestia knows how long. It's mah favourite piece a' clothin'." She replied. Favourite? It looks more like only, to me.

"Cool. What about you Pinkie? You got any special thing with you I'm not seeing?" I asked, rather awkwardly.

"What about my party cannon?" She said, seemingly pulling a blue and pink cannon out of her no where. It litterally just appeared and shot out streamers all over the place.

"That's, quite impressive." Adrian said. I couldn't say anything, as I had a streamer in my mouth. I nearly choked to death. It was then that Rainbow Dash returned, folowed by a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. She was considerably slower than Dashie. And I've already made nicknames, wow.

"Hey Dashie! Who's this cutie?" I asked, which made the yellow pegasus blush profusely and cover her face with her hooves. This world is gonna' be intersting

"Dashie? What the hell is... Ugh. This is Fluttershy. Don't tease her, she's kind of sensitive." Rainbow said. "I'll go get Rarity." She flew off again.

"So? Fluttershy? How are you?" I asked.

"I'm, uh, I'm okay. How about you?" She asked. She sounded pretty shy. Cute voice though.

"I'm good. I like your voice. It's pretty." I replied, which made her blush again and mutter a 'Thankyou'. I decided it might be a good idea to leave her alone. That was when Rainbow returned, carrying a heavilly protesting white unicorn with a very fancy purple mane. Rainbow Dash put her on the ground and stood there, waiting for a response.

"Hellooo there." I said, looking at the unicorn.

"Hello, dear. I don't think I have ever seen you, or anything like you, around Ponyville before, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Matt. Nice to meet you. What's with the fancy swirls?" I asked, gesturing to her styled mane.

"Oh, this is hardly fancy, dear. This is my normal hairdo, my 'fancy' styles are worn only to special occasions." I could tell that conversation wasn't going anywhere interesting.

"Hey, Rainbow's back." Adrian said. He was being odly quiet. I wonder why...

"That was kind of a delayed reaction, Adrian." I said. As I said that, Rainbow Dash flew off again.

When she came back, Rainbow was flying with a purple unicorn with a darker purple mane, with a pink stripe in it. This one had to be Twilight. I couldn't help thinking 'SPARKLY VAMPIRES!' when I heard her name. Rainbow touched down, and Twlight Sparkle trotted up to me, a piece of paper and a quill floating next to her, covered in a pinkish aura, as was her horn. What do you call a unicorn with wings...

"Holy crap da magicks! You has da magicks! That's so cool!" I shouted.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" She asked, touching the quill to the paper. I see that this group has stayed true to the rule, 'Always be friends with one nerd'. Very nice.

"My name is Matt. I'm from Earth, and I'm quite un easy with you so close." I said, as she was only about two inches away from kissing me. And that would just be way too weird. Right?

"Oh, sorry about that. Well, Matt, nice to meet you. I'm sure Celestia will be really interested in you." She said.

"Who's Celestia?" I asked.

"She's the princess of the light, one of the two rulers of Equestria. The other is Princess Luna, princess of the night." Twilight explained.

"Sweet, I'm a royal interest. Wait, will she kill me?" I asked.

"No, of course not. She wouldn't harm you at all."

"Phew, I thought I was fucked for a moment there."

"Why?"

"Well, Dashie over there has wings, you have da magicks, so I'm pretty sure if you guys aren't the rulers, I'm pretty sure this 'Celestia' wouldn't very fun to piss off. What can she do?" I asked.

"Anything she wants." Rainbow said.

"So she has ultimate authority?"

"No, she can do ANYTHING. She can fly, she has magic, she never dies (or something), and she moves the sun. The SUN." Rainbow said.

"Sorry Dashie, but I'm affraid I gotta' call bullshit on that one. The planet rotates around the sun, because the sun is much larger, and has more mass which means higher gravity, so the planet moves around the sun. I would believe it if she rotated the planet, but even if she did move the sun, no matter how powerful she is the stress on her body would kill her after moving it an inch across. Plus, if the sun moved, then all the planets would go out of their orbits, and would most likely crash into one another, causing callosal chunks of rock to fly through space, a lot of it probably destroying this planet." I said. All the ponies stared at me. Either they were totaly confused, or they were shocked that I was denying what I presume was their version of God. (I'm an Athiest, myself, just saying) I kind of hoped that I totally mindfucked them.

"Wait, so you're saying that Celestia doesn't move the sun like she tells us? I find that hard to believe. She never lies to us!" Twilight finally said.

"Well there was that one time..." Rainbow Dash was about to say, before Twilight yelled,

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT" I SO had to find out what happened there. But that probably isn't my top priority.

"Yeah, Matt's right. If the sun moved around the Earth, then the year would be different. I'm not sure if it would be longer or shorter..." Adrian said, scratching his chin.

"I think that we should stop discussing religion before someone gets mad. These sorts of things always end up badly. Fights, wars, more religions being invented. You know, that sort of crap." I said.

"Yeah, good idea. I just hope Celsetia doesn't already know you said that huh? That would be so funny! She'd be like, 'How dare you tarnish my name!' And you'd be like, 'Well it's true, if you moved the sun then you would have fucked the world by now.' And then she'd be like, 'FUUUUUUUUUU!' And then you'd end up in the moon like Luna. Now that I think of it, that's not that funny..." Rainbow Dash trailed off.

"Alright. Well Ah think that we should be gettin' round to showin' Matt 'round town, dontcha? Where should we go first?" Applejack said, bringing a productive subject, as opposed to religion, into the conversation.

My stomach grumbled.

"Is there anywhere I can get something to eat? I suspect you're hungry too, Adrian? Some food would be nice." I asked.

"Yes, I need some chips or something. Or a muffin. I love muffins." Adrian said. I wonder where loving muffins will come in handy...

"Ooooh! You should come to Sugarcube Corner! We sell cakes and sweets and cupcakes and muffins and all sorts of yummy treats!" Pinkie Pie insisted, somehow rising out of the ground inches away from me. I swear, no matter what happens to me while I'm here, she will be involved in the weirdest, if she's not the weirdest herself. That bitch is caraazy.

"Really? Sounds like a good place. I hope it's good for humans though, I'm not sure ponies eat the same stuff as people..." Adrian said.

"Are you saying ponies aren't people?" Rarity said, slightly offended.

"Oh, no, not at all. I just mean human people. Do you guys eat meat?" Adrian asked.

"NO! We could never eat another creature! That's horrible!" Twilight Sparkle blurted out, looking a little sick. Her face had litterally adopted a slight shade of green. How does that work? I seriously doubt I could see that through her fur. Even if it was short.

"Oh god. I was never good with vegetarians. I eat meat with every meal. Literally, I tried bacon rice pops once. It tasted quite good. After I covered it in honey and salt. In milk. Okay it was horrible." I said, nearly throwing up at the memory. Good times.

"Well, disturbing memories aside we should probably get movin'. No sense in waitin' around all day." Applejack said, heading in the direction I'm guessing Sugarcube corner is in. If Pinkie owns this place, I will be amazed. someone with her, uh, attitude, could never run a business without blowing all the money on a tank emblazoned with pictures of cupcakes. Holy shit that would be badass. I want that tank now.

"Do you guys have tanks here?" I asked. The girls just looked at me, confused. Adrian wondered why the hell I wanted a god damn tank, and I guessed they had no idea what I was talking about. "Never mind... Do you guys have any weapons here? I would find it hard to believe if you had none. Everyone needs to protect themselves." I asked.

"Yeah, we have weapons. We have magic, too. That can be used to do just about anything. We never use it for evil though. Very few people ever do that anymore." Twilight said. I wish I had magic. I imagine it would be uncomfortable for someone to be shooting magical grenades out of a horn on their head though. But I wasn't thinking that. Not at all.

We walked into a street, a lot of ponies giving me awkward looks as we did. I can't blame them. I'm sure if I saw a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane that I would kind of have a spas attack and try to ride it. Shut up I'm weird! As we walked up to the door, we saw a newspaper on the ground, next to the letter box. Pinkie Pie picked it up and read the front page, before her jaw, literally, hit the floor.

"Someone's been killed!" She shouted, grasping all of our, along with a few passers by, attention. Pinkie cleared her throat. "Here, I'll read. 'Police have found the body of a young colt, dead, and upside down on a river bank. They have been unable to identify the body, as the face and cutie mark have been removed. Police are already on the case of searching for the murderer, and are devoting their full attention to the matter. Anyone seen acting suspicious should be watched for in the Ponyville area. Try to stay inside after nine o'clock and lock all entries. We may sound very drastic, but as this is the first murder in years, and a gruesome one at that, we are very worried.' It ends there." Pinkie said. I hope it's just a coincidence that I arrive and there's a murder the same day. And how the hell does the news get around so fast?

"That's horrible! I hope no one else gets hurt..." Fluttershy said, whimpering. I was getting an aura of innocent niceness from here. And someone being murdered seemed even more out of place than it did on Earth. And seeing as it was near Ponyville and no one noticed was also kind of unnerving too. That sort of thing usually doesn't go unnoticed for very long.

"That's strange. We appear here today, and then someone gets killed. Doesn't exactly give a good vibe. Plus, I thought you guys were all nicey nicey. Well, judging from the ten minutes I've known you anyway." Adrian said, taking a look at the paper. Quite a few other ponies were also trying to see. And then this happened.

A nearby house spontaneously caught on fire, with a few fillies running out the door, followed by their mother. One called out, "Dady's still inside!" And me and Adrian clicked into action. We'd done this before, just not with the whole house on fire. We rushed in the door, splitting up. I went upstairs, and Adrian went through the door on the left. I turned a corner, and ran into a bedroom. I found the father, luckily, who had a burning plank pinning him down. I rushed over next to him, and tried to lift the plank. It was heavy, despite the fact it was mostly burnt away.

"Hey there, sir. Can you move?" I asked, still attempting to move the plank.

"My leg hurts, but I think I can walk once this plank is off. Let me help." He said, placing a hoof on the underside of the plank, pushing it up much faster than I could. He stood up, yet almost fell over again because of his leg.

"Are you sure you can walk?" I asked, batting a piece of burning something off my head.

"Ugh, no I don't think so. Can you help me?" He asked. I slid his foreleg over my shoulder and walked out the door with him. We went down the steps, just as Adrian met us at the bottom. He was holding a small cat in his arms.

"I see you found the dad. I thought I should save this little one too." Adrian said, helping me take the colt out the door. A bunch of people, including the mother and children, rushed over too us, crowding around. Then, we told them to move because someone nearly got crushed by a large chunk of burning wall.

"Oh my gosh are you guys okay!? You could have been killed!" Pinkie Pie asked, searching for any wounds. I had nothing except a small burn on my left leg. But it was just a little sensitive, nothing serious.

"Yeah, we're fine. We did this before when we blew up a deoderant can in Adrians room. It was only small, but we had to save his computer." I said, pushing Pinkie off. It seems that the first day was quite eventful.

After that incedent, we headed into Sugarcube Corner, bought some cupcakes, which were delicious, and sat around at a park to discuss what the hell it is we were going to do here.

"We really should get you to Celestia soon. I'm sure she already knows you're here, and we have to do it sooner or later." Twilight insisted. What was her deal with Celestia?

"Where are we gonna' stay? We don't have homes here." I asked. Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"Hmmm, can't stay at my place, Ah've got to much work as it is, and a guest wont help. Sorry about that." Applejack said.

"Oh, um, you can't stay at my place either. All my animals take some getting used to, and I'm sure Angel wont be happy about someone staying. Sorry..." Fluttershy said, in that 'Shy as fuck knuckle' way of hers.

"I've got quite a few orders that I need to finish, and there really isn't much room at my house for people to stay." Rarity said, whipping her hair around.

"The Cakes say I can't have people over to stay because of their little babies. Sorry but I'll have to turn you down." Pinkie Pie said while pausing her continuous bouncing for a second.

"Matt, if you want you can stay at my place. I might need Twilight to cast a spell that'll let ya' walk on the clouds. Since you're not a pegasus after all. Ya' think you can do that Twilight?" Rainbow Dash offered. I think it was the best I was going to get. But on the clouds? What does she mean?

"I think so. And Adrian can stay at my house if he wants. There will be plenty of extra room, and I can always use some more help around the library. You wanna' stay with me, Adrian?" Twilight asked, trying to remember the spell to walk on clouds.

"Sure, why not." Adrian said. He had a sudden realisation that he no longer had access to computers, and nearly screemed. If I hadn't noticed him twitch, I wouldn't have been able to stop him.

"Okay, Matt. Stand in front of me please. I'll cast the spell on you now." I walked over in front of her. Another pinkish aura appeared around her horn, and she zapped me with magical laser beam thingy. I didn't feel any different.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Rainbow Dash grabbed me by the arms and flew into the air, above a small, albeit thick, white cloud. She then dropped me, and I fell, ninety metres to my death. Oh, wait, I landed on the cloud. I was just imagining the worst case scenario in my head. "Ahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! You were so terrified!" Rainbow Dash broke out laughing, somehow remaining in the air even though she looked as if she was lying down.

"Can I please go back down? I'd rather not risk my life up here." I said, making Rainbow carry me down, still snickering a little. It was then that we all, yes the others are still here, noticed a grey pegasus with a yellow mane walk towards us. She seemed to be hiding her face.

"Hi there. You coming to see the amazing humans?" I asked.

"What's a human? That's not it. Uh, is this Ponyville?" She asked, still hiding her face.

"Yep. Why?" Adrian answered, walking up to her. "And why are you covering your face, by the way?"

"Oh, um. It's nothing. Don't worry." She said, which worried us.

"What is it, darling? Have you got a bruise or something of the like?" Rarity asked.

"No, it's fine." She said, but she looked at me for just a second, and I knew what she was hiding.

"Hang on, open your eyes again." I asked. Realising she'd been caught, she quickly turned around.

Before anyone could say anything, she ran off, covering her face with her mane.

A/N: There. I hope you like it. Note one, if you saw the referance(s) in this chapter, say so in your review, and note two, two of the differences in this universe are: ponies swear, and they don't care. And Ditzy Doo (Derpy) is only now arriving in Ponyville. Review please! And tell me what you think! P.S: I'm kind of new to the fandom, so if I makea few mistakes as far as the plot goes, do tell me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Impressions

A/N: Okay, second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know I already said this, but there will be quite a bit of stuff that aint canon. So... yeah.

Ihatechipmunks: Thanks for the review. You, unfortunately, didn't get the referance right, although I didn't really expect people to.

Big Blacc: Thanks!

_First impressions are crucial, mess it up, and everyone thinks you're a dumbass, do it right, and everyone loves you from the start._

After we first got here, me and Adrian ended up taking a tour of Ponyville. I was quite impressed by what a bunch of fingerless creatures were capable of, and although almost everyone gave us, 'dafuq?' faces as we passed by, our trip was rather entertaining. I took note of a lot of the layout, in hopes I wouldn't get lost when wondering around. Adrian, however, was a little out of it. He kept mumbling to himself in such a tone I couldn't understand, and he was paying no attention what so ever to where he was going. So much so that he was barrelled over by a mint coloured pony with what looked like a harp as her 'cutie mark'. She immediately started trying to rip his fingers off with her hooves, which made no sense at all.

"Uuhh? Hello? Nice to meet you too." Adrian coughed out. He was winded from slamming into the ground. I heard sighs from the rest of our group. Had this happened before?

"Lyra! Get off him you crazy mare. I'm sure he wont be happy if you brake his hand." Rainbow Dash said, attempting to push her away. Her attempts were in vain, however.

"Woah! A human! I finally found one! Wait, there's another! Cool!" Lyra said, glancing at me. I legitimately feared for my life for a second.

"Lyra! Where'd you go? Oh, here you are. Oh, this is interesting." A light yellowish mare with a dark blue and pink mane and tail walked up from around a corner. She had three little sweets as her mark. I assume she's either really good at making lollies, or eating them. Either way, new best friend.

"Oh, hi Bon Bon! Look! I found humans!" Lyra said, getting back to her scrutinising. It looked like she was nearly done, which was lucky, because the fiasco was attracting quite the bit of attention. One particular white unicorn with a spiky blue and greenish mane wearing some weird-ass glasses walked up. I decided to pay her no attention, I just noticed her because of the glasses. I figured out how to distinguish between mares and colts, because of the shape of their heads. Colts had flat plains on the front of their face, whilst the mares had curved muzzles.

"Ah think it's about time we got a move on, huh? C'mon, get up Adrian." Applejack said, finally getting Lyra off of him. Although I think she was already getting up. She walked over towards her friend Bon Bon, who then walked off without as much as a wave. Rude!

"What was that about? She seemed to be the only pony who knew what we were." I asked, looking at Adrian rub his hand.

"That's Lyra Heartstrings. And she's obsessed with humans. Until now, we thought she was crazy, but I suppose not." Twilight said. She seemed to know, well, everything. I wondered where she got all her knowledge from.

"How do you know so much stuff Twilight? Do you live in a library or something?" I asked, to which she instantly looked downcast.

"I used to. But now, the library's gone." She sighed. I feel like a jerk now. I was poking fun at her after all.

"Oh. Well, sorry about that." I said.

"Hey, are any of you wondering about that grey pegasus earlier? She seemed shy about something." Adrian said, coming out of his trance for a second.

"She has lazy-eye. Her left eye points skyward. Poor thing, probably gets picked on all the time. That's why she's so shy." I replied, which sparked some interest in the others as well as Adrian.

"Lazy-eye? Oh, that's terrible! It must be so difficult for the poor dear to see as she flies! Is there a cure for it?" Rarity asked. Obviously she cared way to much about body image for her own good.

"Not that I know of. But I'm sure we could find one." Twilight said as she rifled through her vast intellect. Man, I am gonna' make so many jokes about that.

"Back on Earth, we just put a patch over the good eye so that the lazy one starts pulling its weight. Can't you do that?" I asked, covering my right eye with one hand.

"Really? I wouldn't think something so simple would fix it, but I guess we can try. Now if only we could find her..." Fluttershy said, which kind of surprised me, as she hadn't said anything for a while. Then again, she's kind of silent, and Pinkie Pie hasn't been talking either.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see her again. Hopefully she's not so touchy about her eye next time. Until then, maybe we should-" Pinkie cut me off.

"THROW A PARTY!" She exclaimed.

"Um, why?"

"It's your welcoming party, silly! We have to get a party together tonight! We'll have cake and games and so much fun!" This did actually sound interesting.

"Alright, sweet. Will there be a DJ? And how about guests? How many partiers are we inviting?" I so wanted this party now.

"Well, we can get Vinyl Scratch to play, and we'll invite all of Ponyville to come along! Oooh! This will be one of my best parties yet!" Pinkie then sped off, darting around to every pony she saw.

'This'll be one hell of a shindig.' I thought.

'You're telling me. This'll be great, we can get drunk, turn up the speakers to max and wub the hell out of the place, maybe score a little on the side...' A voice in my head came out of nowhere.

'What!? We're too young for beer! And what do you mean, 'score a little on the side' all the girls here are ponies!' I retorted.

'So?'

'So, that's beastiality! That's disgusting!'

'Actually, it's not beastiality. They talk, they act like humans, and they live like humans. They're just another race, not barn animals. If they were like the ponies on Earth, it would be beastiality.'

'Well, I see your point. But even so, I'm thirteen. I can't do, that!'

'Suit yourself, but sooner or later you're gonna' try something, Matt. Matt. Matt. Matt...'

"Matt. Matt! MATT! Wake up!" I heard Adrian say. I had passed out on the ground.

"Ugh, I passed out again, didn't I?" I asked.

"Drink your coffee, man. You need more energy." He handed me my ice coffee. Not so ice any more. "You know about your condition."

"Stop talking about that in public, Adrian! You know it leads to bad things!" I shouted, right before taking a huge swig out of my drink.

"Right, right, forgot." The others were looking at us expectantly, and I thought that there was no harm in telling them. After all, they weren't going to try and fight me, were they?

"Uhhh, okay, girls? Let me explain this to you," I didn't really know how to say it without sounding weird, "I have a condition that makes me loose energy really quickly. I haven't been interested in memorising the name, but I know that if I get into a fight it will end up badly. And most tasks that require energy can be quite draining. But not always, it only happens sometimes, but I can never tell when because there doesn't seem to be any pattern. Just thought that might be good to know in case I pass out again." They seemed fairly satisfied with the explaination, granted Rainbow Dash didn't seem to be paying much attention at all. She didn't exactly seem like the kind of person who cares about stuff like that. That was Twilight Sparkle's forte.

"So, you can't run or anything like that? Imagine what would happen if you were flying..." Fluttershy thought, grimacing at the thought of falling from above the clouds. Now that I think about it, she didn't seem to fly much, other than hovering above the ground every now-and-then.

"Why don't you fly, Fluttershy? You are a pegasus after all." I asked.

"Oh, um, I'm kind of afraid of flying..." She mumbled everything past 'I'm'.

"Didn't catch that, Flutters."

"I'm afraid of flying..." Mumbles.

"Speak up." I chuckled.

"She's afraid of flying. It's been scaring the shit out of her since her flight exams back in Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash said. Of course, that made sense, she did seem to be scared of everyone except her friends, so a fear of hights would fit in nicely. She was pretty cute with that attitude of hers.

'Great.' I thought. 'Now because of my bad sense of mind, I can't stop looking at these ponies weirdly. Damn you libido!'

'I'm just pointing out that if you're stuck here for the rest of your life, you may as well hook your self a girlfriend. Living alone with Adrian over there wont exactly be fun.'

'This thought chain is private! Leave or my bouncers will make you leave!'

'Fine, I'll leave you alone.'

'Now he's got me thinking again. Argh, he may be disgusting, but he does make a good point. I wonder if Adrian would think it's weird. And what about the ponies? They'd probably think I was a creep if I asked them out...' I was disgusted at myself for actually thinking of doing things like that with, ponies. Ugh.

"Matt, lets go. I think we should get a move on. Maybe introduce you to everypony?" Twilight said flapping her wings a little for no discernable reason.

"Why not do that at the party?" I asked, before a flash of light and colourful dust appeared out of know where, scaring the balls off me. Not, litterally, of course. Out of the light appeared a tall, white pony with a flowing, pastely rainbow mane. She was just like Twilight, a unicorn with wings.

"Princess Celestia!" All the girls, and everyone around, said at once, before bowing down on one leg. I thought I should do the same, so I don't get on the bad side of the ruler of a whole, well, world.

"Please, no need for such formalities. I'm merely here to talk to the humans. What are your names, boys?" Celestia asked, her voice quite calm, surprisedly.

"Matt and Adrian. You must be princess Celestia. Nice to meet you, my lady." I would have kissed her hand, but, she had none.

"My pleasure. Do you mind telling me, how you came to be here? I don't know of any race on Equestria like you." She seemed to be hiding something, I could feel it.

"To be honest, we don't really know. We were at the park, and then we saw a flash of light, went to inspect it, and another flash of light blacked us out, and we came here. That's about the best description I can give." I answered.

"Interesting. I will have to talk to you more on the subject soon. Come to Canterlot Castle in three days. Then we will speak about what to do with you." That last sentance kind of scared me, because I swear I could hear a distinct tone of condemnation in her voice.

"Sure thing, your highness. Hey, you wanna' attend the party tonight? Pinkie Pie's throwing me a welcoming party to introduce me to everyone." I asked, to which she chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure that will be fun for you, but I'm affraid I'm awfully busy. Maybe next time, Matt. See you in three days, young ones." She finished, before dissapearing in another flash of light.

"Well, she was nice." I said.

"Matt, why were you so casual? That was the princess, and it was the first time she spoke to you, ever! You need to be more respectful!" Twilight scolded.

"Ha, you don't even know what disrespect is. Me being disrespectful is flipping the bird to the teacher when he pissesme off. Or maybe drawing a dick on a sticky note and sticking it on his back. That was funny, huh Adrian?" Me and Adrian both began laughing our asses off.

It was at that moment that I realsied I was still starving.

"Any chance we can get something to eat now? If I wait any longer, my stomach's gonna' eat itself." I half joked. "Seriously."

"Oh, of course. Lets get something from Sugar Cube Corner. Unless you eat grass?" Twilight answered.

"No. Just, no."

"Alright then. Come on, girls, we're eating."

"My treat!" Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and pushed us all into Sugar Cube Corner, nearly making me face plant into the wall next to the door.

"Woah, sweet. I could get used to this type of pony chow." Adrian said, rushing up to the counter to inspect the various treats lining the store. There were cakes, pies, muffins, cupcakes and all sorts of pastries, as well as various chewy and hard candies. All the treats looked utterly delectable, and I nearly couldn't stop myself from drooling, as I have a huge sweet tooth. Well, more like twenty four.

"Oh. My. Giant bearded man in the sky. This is awesome." I said, gaining a pleased look from Pinkie.

"I knew you'd love it! I see you both have a soft spot for sweets! What kind is your favourite, boys?" Pinkie asked, rushing behind the counter. I guess she does work here.

"I love sour lollies!" Me and Adrian both said in unison, which made everyone laugh. I'm not sure why, it didn't seem all thast funny to me.

"Sour? That's great! We have plenty of sour lollies in here, let me grab some!" She ducked under the counter and grabbed a bunch of lollies that were wrapped up in green and purple paper. Probably apple and grape flavours, awesome. "Now, be careful. I'm not sure how these will go down with you two, because they're pretty powerful. Try a few and see!" She handed us each a green one, which we both immediately unwrapped, and shoved into our mouths. Words can't describe how much we both regretted doing that.

The sweet was so sour, I couldn't open my mouth. It felt like something was burning my tongue off, which wouldn't have surprised me had I been able to think about anything except the unbearable sourness. Unfortunately, I couldn't spit it out. Adrian had the same problem.

After the ordial, I managed to squeak, "Pinkie, if I wasn't so nice, I would hate you. For ever. But that's not like me." before I rushed to the tap on the other side of the counter (?) and washed the residual sourness from my mouth. "That was not a good idea."

We all got something to eat, and had a great conversation afterwards, involving me and Adrian giving out a lot of information about our old lives. It never really got awkward, until Rainbow Dash decided to bring up girlfirends. As I had no girlfriend at the time, and neither did Adrian, we just mashed up various topics until we couldn't think of anything to say. For about five minutes there was an awkward silence, interupted only by the sound of the various ponies of Ponyville, and the subtle sound of Pinkie Pie chewing her food. Surprisingly, it was Fluttershy who broke the silence by saying it was getting late, and that the party would be soon. We took this advice to heart, and decided that we should go and set up for our new homes in Rainbow Dash and Twilights houses. Honestly, I was surprised Rainbow had a house, she just seemed to not need one, as she just slept on clouds all day. I was curious on how pegasi stand on clouds, or fly for that matter.

"Hey, Rainbow? How do you pegasi fly?"

"Oh, we have hollow bones. Like birds, or dragons, our bones are hollow, but unlike birds, they're very strong. Particularly these ones of mine." She replied with a cocky smirk.

"Well, everypony, Ah think this is goodbye for about an hour, so, see ya'll at the party!" Applejack said, beginning to walk off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Yeah, good idea. See you at the party everypony!" Pinkie Pie ran inside Sugar Cube Corner again.

"Ta ta, see you all later." Rarity walked home.

Twilight suddenly grew a slightly sad face, she seemed to be remembering something.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Adrian, but I'm affraid you can't stay at my place. I've just remembered something, that I'm not at the liberty to talk about right now. So, uh, sorry." Twilight said. "Goodbye, anyway."

"Umm, where will I stay then?"

"Um, I guess you could stay at my place. That is, if it's okay with you to adjust to the animals..." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Thinks, Fluttershy. I'll try not to cause any problems." Adrian walked off with Fluttershy to his new home, while me and Rainbow Dash walked towards Cloudsdale. Obviously it waould take to long to walk all the way there, and of course Dash would have to fly me up anyway, so Rainbow just picked me up and we flew all the way there. Once we arrived, I was still able to walk on the clouds, so Rainbow just plopped me on the ground in front of her door, and we walked inside so I could get to see my new room. It then dawned on me that we may have to share one room, as this house wasn't very big.

'Damnit mind! Stop being so perverted!'

"Okay, your room is up the hall, across from mine. And no matter what, do not go in my room at night. If you do I swear I will drop you straight off the edge of Cloudsdale, okay?" Dash ordered.

"Why? Do you-" I stopped my sentance as I realised what I was about to say. I almost, almost, blushed at the thought of catching her... yeah. She picked up on it, and gave me a stern glare, telling my I was either wrong, or insulted her by guessing that correctly the foray time around.

"Just, don't, okay? And you didn't have to say that out loud, by the way. I'm sure you do the same thing."

"Touché." I replied, which we both laughed to.

'Wow, that was the first time I had a serious conversation about, that, with a girl. I mean jokes happen all the time, but being serious about it aint' my forte.'

'Well, that's what you get for being dirty minded. But, you know you wanna' catch her. And maybe you'll join in...'

'Shut up you disgusting freak!'

"Yo, Matt? You alright?" Rainbow Dash was waving her hoof in front of my face to try and gain my attention.

"What? Oh, yeah. I think I'll go check out my room, okay?" I said, to which RD nodded, and I walked up the hall. I didn't know which was Rainbow's room, so I just opened one of the two. It was hers.

There were posters on the walls, most of either three pegasi entitled, 'The Wonderbolts' and what looked like ponyfied Indiana Jones. Her bed was a large circular puff of clouds, with a blue bed sheet. I ducked out of the room and into the opposite one, which was fairly bare. The bed was made, and there wasn't any clutter, so it was well kept. I didn't have any stuff with me, except my phone, which I now realise I didn't have the charger for. Oh well, I guess I'll eventually have to live without it. Unless of course I can get Twilight to figure out some spell to charge it. I'm sure it's at least possible, granted, from what I've seen there's no electricity here. Which, could, be a problem.

"Hmm, seems good. Wont take to much getting used to, simple and effective. That's my kind of room." I said, to no one in particular. I walked back out of the room, to see Rainbow sitting on a puff of cloud, reading a book. The cover had the same pony as the Indiana Jones wannabe. I honestly didn't think of one so boisterous as Rainbow Dash to be into reading novels. But you can't judge a book by it's cover, that one guy said.

"Hey, RD. Whacha' or reading?" I asked. She glanced up from her book, and smiled, before saying rather enthusiastically,

"Daring Do and the Saphire Stone! It's the first Daring Do book I ever read, and my favourite. And yeah, before you say, I'm an egghead. But I don't care. You can't ssy anythi-" I cut her off, "I love reading. I wouldn't call you an egghead, that's more Twilight's territory. No offense to her, of course." Rainbow smiled again. "Cool." Her smile is absolutely adorable.

"Hahaha, you look adorable with that smile of yours. Like a big, rainbow coloured, uh, something..." I couldn't think of anything to compare it to. But I don't think it mattered, because Rainbow blushed the way I intended, hopefully very embarrassed.

"Um, thanks? But don't be making any moves on me, Matt. I'm not that kind of girl." That's not what I intended at all. Now she thinks I like her. Awkward...

"That's, not what I meant. But even if I did, I'm not that kind of guy. So you don't have to worry. Anyway, I prefer if the lady makes the move..." I bet that sounded really creepy. Even to me, it sounded as if I was hitting on her.

"Rrright. I totaly believe you. But, I suppose we should get ready for the party. You psyched about it? Any party thrown by Pinkie Pie, is a party you're gonna' go to. Never, I repeat NEVER miss a Pinkie Pie party." I couldn't help but remeber that saying.

"Aint no party like a Pinkie Pie party. I like the sound of that. Reminds me of my favourite youtuber." Rainbow looked at me strangely.

"What's a youtuber? That doesn't exactly sound child safe if you ask me." Great, now she's the dirty one.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to do with that."

"Well, anyway, what do you think we should do first?" I had no idea what Rainbow was talking about.

"Whst do you mean, do first? We just, party." I replied.

"No, I mean like, dancing, games, or just talking guess. And, we gotta' introduce you to Ponyville! I'm sure everypony's gonna' want a look at ya'!"

"Oh, well, I'm not one for dancing, but games sound fun. And I do often end up just chatting to everyone at parties. You'd better not make me embarrass myself when I get introduced though." I said with a laugh. I wouldn't actually mind though, I've got a good sense of humor. "Don't worry though, if you do prank me, it'll take a lot to piss me off. But you can expect revenge." I got a cocky smile out of Rainbow Dash, who looked as if she was infact planning a prank.

"Well, even if you do get revenge, no one is better at pranking than me. We'll see who comes out on top." She was a very competitive girl.

"Game on, mate. Wait, there's no game. What am I talking about?" I said, to which Rainbow Dash broke into hysterical laughter.

"I'm sure hardly anypony knows what you're talking about half the time, Matt. Well, at least when you mention stuf from your world. What's it like there, anyway?"

"It's fun. We're ages ahead in technology to you ponies, though. And I'm used to using that tech to its full extent, so Equestria'll take some getting used to. And I hope to god that you guys have dubstep here, or I'll jump off the tallest building I can find." Rainbow didn't seem too shocked at my statement, until she noticed my distinct lack of wings.

"Why would you do that? You would kill yourself!"

"Exactly."

"Well, there's no need for that. Vinyl Scratch will take care of all your wub-wub needs. I, honestly, aren't really that into dubstep though. It's more rock for me."

"Hehe, I like a bit of rock too. But I LOVE it when I listen to my dubstep REALLY loud, then afterwards my ears ring for hours. I can't get over that feeling, it's the best! And I love it when the bass makes you nauseous. Any song that can do that, I love. But, I digress. What's life like here?" I asked.

"Great. We got plenty of fun stuff to do here, although it's a shame you can't fly. If you could, we could race and do tricks and stuff! That would be awesome!" Rainbow demonstrated by looping around the room.

"Yeah, my greatest wish is to fly. Not in a plane or anything, but with my own wings. Soaring up above the clouds at break neck speeds, through the clouds and scaring the hell out of anyone I passed by. It would be the best feeling." I said, day dreaming of flying around and diving and all sorts of crazy aeronautic stuff. When I looked back at Rainbow Dash, her eyes seemed to be sparkling. Not just a little, but with noticeable flashes of light occuring every second.

"Woah, you know just how I feel! And I have to agree with you, flying is the best feeling you can ever have. And, you never know, someday you might just fly. Wether it be from magic, or maybe I'll carry you, if you're damn lucky." Me and Rainbow both laughed a little, before I realised we would be going to the party soon.

"When does the party start, RD?"

"When it's dark out, so we got a little while to wait. Unfortunately, there's not much to do up here unless you can fly. But I'm sure we can think of something." Rainbow said, scratching her chin.

"Hmm, I can't think of anything. You?" She shook her head, "alright, then I'm gonna' play on my phone, and listen to some wubs, if you don't mind." I pulled out my phone, with my earbuds, and brought up Flapping Birds Online. Probably wont be anypoint trying to go online. God, this game is evil. My highscore is five hundred and forty seven, but I know people who've reached thousands. I listened to Centipede by Knife Party, (Skrillex is soooo overated) at full volume. Rainbow could clearly hear it.

"Woah, you weren't kidding about that volume. But, how are you doing that? How is the music coming out of that little, thing?" I couldn't blame her for not knowing.

"Oh, this is a phone. You ponies don't have them, they're pretty high tech. And, the sound works because the phone sends electrical signals at certain frequencies through the chord and into the tiny speaker at the end, which then turns it into sound. It's pretty damn genious if you ask me." Rainbow Dash clearly had no clue what I was talking about. "Magic, Rainbow, magic." That seemed to sort her out.

She noticed me playing Flappy Bird, saw me failing, and tried to grab my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Can I have a go? I bet I can get further than you." I was worried she was going to smash the screen with her hooves, but let her try it.

"Okay, but be careful"

She tapped the screen to start, and after a few seconds she was actually really good. She got to twenty eight on her first try, which is definately more than I can say for myself. And after all of it, the screen wasn't the slightest bit damaged.

"Wow Rainbow, you're really good at this. Better than I was when I started. You're making me jealous, almost." Rainbow Smiled at me again.

"Told you I'd beat ya'!" She gave my phone back, which I put away because I was bored already.

"Man, there really isn't. Much to do, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But, you should think of something. What about something from Earth? There's gotta' be some game or something that we could play."

"What about... Truth or Dare? I guess that's more fun with more people, er ponies though. Actually, that's rude, I keep going from people to ponies, but that's kind of racist." I said, to which Rainbow Dash waved her hoof back and forth.

"Don't worry about it. But, I guess we could play thruth or dare. But we could get Fluttershy if you want more players." Rainbow stood up, ready to fly off to Fluttershy's cottage.

"That sounds like a good idea. But, isn't Flutters kind of shy? Is she okay with Truth or Dare?" I asked, knowing that she would probably be quite uncomfortable with my kind of ToD.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Just tone it down a little bit. Okay, I'll be back in a second." With that, she flew off out the door to Fluttershy's place.

I was waiting for quite a while before she got back. But Adrian had come with them, so I guess they must have gone to Twilight's place for a cloud walking spell.

"Oh, cool, this'll be fun." Adrian looked my mischievous expression worriedly, as did Fluttershy.

"Yeah, definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Impressions, part 2.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, who's up first?" I asked, looking at the trio in front of me. Fluttershy was staring at her hooves, which I guess means no. Adrian just looked at me, saying 'whatever' with his facial expression, and Rainbow Dash just shrugged. "Alrighty then. Let's play twenty one. Everyone has to stick out one or more, uh, fingers... Oh, right. Hmm. Rock Paper Scissors? No, that wont work either. Oh, I know! Pick a number between one and ten. Whoever gets closest, goes first." I thought of a number for them to guess, and chose seven. Lucky number seven.

"Oh, alright. I pick, uh, two." Fluttershy mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear. Maybe she really doesn't like truth or dare.

"Fluttershy, do you really want to play? You don't have to if you're to sensitive." I asked.

"No, it's okay, really." Alright then.

"I pick five." Adrian interrupted.

"And I pick nine. Who's first?" Rainbow Dash asked, and I couldn't tell if she was hoping she was first or not.

"It seems that my dear friend, Adrian is first up. Truth or Dare, Adrian?" He looked immediately worried as I asked. And I new he was going to pick truth. It always starts like that.

"Truth. And try not to be too embarrassing, please?" I suppose I should throw him a bone for once.

"Okay. Let's see... I'll go REALLY easy for you. How are you holding up in Equestria? Any problems?" That was almost too nice.

"Uh, not really. Besides the fact I'll never get another girlfriend." Really?

"Alright. You pick who's next." I said.

"I pick... Rainbow Dash. Truth or dare?"

"Let's go with everyone goes truth first off. But only once in a row." She replied.

"Do you have a crush?" Okay, getting to the good stuff then, Adrian.

"Nope. No one else is fast enough for this bird!" I looked directly at her eyes while she said that. She wasn't lying.

"Okay then. Who's next?"

"Matt. Truth or dare?" Sweet. Although, I'm not really sure if I want a dare or truth from Rainbow.

"Truth. No holds barred." That saying never made sense to me. 'No hold barred' what's that supposed to mean? But I digress.

"Okay. What's your weirdest fetish?" Crap.

"U-uh. It's, um, BDSM..." I regret nothing.

"Really? That's all? You're boring. Fluttershy, you're up." Phew, I thought she was gonna' make a big deal out of that.

"Um, truth. And there's no need to go easy on me, okay?"

"Alright. Why is it that you're so shy, Fluttershy?" Wow, nice one Matt. Way to be boring.

"Oh, um, I guess I was just like this from a young age. I didn't really have many friends as a filly, so I've never been good with talking to people I don't know." Well that was obvious.

"Alright. Time to ask for a dare, Fluttershy." I prompted.

"I, ask Rainbow Dash. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh. And remember, you can dare me anything!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Um, how about... Kiss Matt on the cheek." Ohohohoho wait, what?

"U-uh... Kiss? On the cheek? O-okay." Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"Whatever. C'mon Dashie, you know the rules." I said, as she planted a quick kiss on me. But as she did so, I heard a very familiar 'click'. "Adrian, I swear, if that's what I think it is, I'll flay you." He then broke out laughing, the bastard.

"Hahaha! I'm showing this to everyone! Both here, and when we get back to Earth!"

"I'll admit, I love your optimism, but who says we're gonna' get back? And, how?"

"Oh, just shut up and play the game. It's your turn to dare someone, Dash." Adrian said, putting his phone in his pocket. I have to delete that picture.

"Okay! I dare you, Adrian, to go massage Fluttershy's wings! Hehehehe, this'll be great..."

"What're you getting at, Rainbow? Why massage her wi-" I stopped as I looked at Fluttershy's face, which was now mostly red. Ooookay...

Adrian did as he was told. He walked over to Fluttershy, put his hands at the base of her wings, and started rubbing them. He was a natural masseuse, by the way. The problem is, he can't see his own talent.

After about five seconds, Fluttershy's wings stuck out straight from her back. Is this what Rainbow Dash was planning on?

"Aaaahahahahahaha! Y-you actually did it! Hahahahahaha!" Apparently so.

"Um, what exactly is it that's so funny? And why don't you put you wings down, Fluttershy?" I asked, Fluttershy trying to force her wings back down onto her back, whilst blushing profusely.

"It's because she has a wing-boner! And unless she can get rid of it, she ain't getting down from Cloudsdale! Oh, man. That's brilliant." A, wing-boner? Seriously?

"Hang on, wing-boner is that legit?" Rainbow Dash nodded quite fast. "Then, didn't Adrian technically just..."

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that! It's just a reflex we pegasus have. Griffons get it too, by the way. But it's hilarious when it happens. We pegasus can't fly for shit if we have a wing-boner!" This world is getting, er, better, by the minute. Wait, did she say griffons?

I looked down at my watch. When we were transported to Equestria, it was two o'clock. But now, it was seven. As far as I can tell, we had only been here for about one hour. If that. "Hey guys, ya' think we should head to the party now? It's seven o'clock, apparently." I wasn't exactly sure how the time worked here, so it seemed like a reasonable assumption.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea. Let's head on over, huh? Wouldn't wanna' miss anything, would we?" Rainbow Dash jumped up and started hovering there, ready to shoot out the door, before I reminded her that me and Adrian have no wings, and touched back down again. "How exactly are we gonna' do this?"

"Hmmm. How about I hope on your back? Or would that make it hard to fly?" I proposed. Rainbow seemed to think it was a good idea, and did what looked like a crouch. I hopped on, careful not to catch her wings, and it was actually surprisingly comfy. "Alright, you good down there, Dashie?" I asked.

"Yup! Let's get to that party!" With that, Rainbow Dash shot out the front door, and it was then, for a split second, when I noticed where she lived. It was a city made entirely out of clouds. As far as I could tell, this world was going to be one huge, 'fuck you', to both physics and logic, which could only be fun. Seriously, who likes logic? It's boring! This world'll be fun.

We got to the party in just about ten seconds, and it was quite impressive. It was held out the front of Sugar Cube corner, with a very large turnout. There were tables with food and punch bowls at both sides of an area closed in with streamers in a large area, which was pretty much in the middle of the street, directly out the front of the store. There were lamps on poles at the four corners of the area, which lit up a surprising amount of space. And, as Pinkie Pie said, it looked as if every single resident of Ponyville was there. I mean, you couldn't look anywhere without seeing a pony! I could see a DJ at the far end of the party, who turned out to be the pony with purple glasses that I saw before. She was making some impressive sounds, and it looked like she was going to break her vinyls if she did it any more forcefully. I blown away by what Pinkie had done in just under an hour. Or, five, I'm not sure. Maybe there was some delay before we came to after we were knocked out. But I digress.

"Woah! This is awesome! Is this seriously our welcome party!?" I asked, Adrain looking flabbergasted.

"O-o-oh yeah. This is the party alright! Ain't no party like a Pinkie Pie party!" Rainbow exclaimed, before we walked into the throw. Every one looked directly at us, before shouting, "WHOOOO!", at the same time, and things really kicked into gear. From nowhere, a disco ball dangled in the middle of the party area, and the DJ 'dropped the bass'.

"Well, finally! You made it! Now that party can turn into a paaaartay!" Pinkie Pie shouted, running, or rather galloping, over to us. I saw the other girls, and then every other pony there, turn to me. I was never really good with public speaking, even at parties.

"Um, hi?" Disappointed looks-a-plenty. "I mean, SUP EVRYBODY! LET'S PARTY!" Me and Adrian both shouted the last part, and everyone cheered. Obviously that was better.

"Matt, Adrian! Welcome to your party! Do ya' like it?" Twilight asked, using her horn to levitate a cup of punch next to her. The other girls all had punch as well, except Applejack held hers in her ankle joint, if that makes any sense.

"Are you kidding? This is AWESOME! I'm surprised we get this much attention on our first day! And I love the DJ, Pinkie, she a pro?" I asked, really loving the wubs produced by the pony at the decks.

"Oh, yeah! She has a few albums, if you wanna' hear 'em! She goes by the stage name of 'DJ Pon3', clever huh? You should talk to her later, if you like her sounds! But enough about that, let's do this!" Pinkie then ran off into the middle of the party and started, dancing? Whatever that was, it was a WEIRD way to dance. But I suppose dancing would be difficult for ponies. Well, she looked to be enjoying it anyway, so no worries.

"DJ Pon3, huh? That is clever. But, I think Ima get a drink. I've never been one for dancing, I'm more the socialising type, myself. Anyone coming?" I asked. Adrian nodded, Applejack agreed to come too. We headed over to the food table, myself and Adrian getting a few strange, although not uncomfortable, glances. I guess that's only to be expected though. "So, what's this drink? Is it good?" I asked, grabbing a cup and pouring some of the light green-yellowish liquid into it.

"That's mah families apple cider! Ah brought it over here mahself, just for the party! Ah hope ya' like it, everypony else sure does!" Applejack proudly explained, grabbing her own cup and filling it once again.

"Hang on, is this alcoholic? Cuz' I am only thirteen, y'know." I asked.

"So am ah, but I'm still drinkin' it. It's only a little fermented, don't worry. Ya' wont get drunk unless you deliberately try ta' get shitfaced. And you can trust me, ol' Element ah' Honesty!" Element of Honesty? I'll ask about that later. But, if the others were drinking it, why the hell not, huh? I took a swig, I was blown away.

It felt like the most bubbly soft drink ever, times ten, with a burning sensation in the back of my throat. The apple flavour was strong, which proved it to be legit. It was the best drink I'd ever had.

"Holy hell! This is brilliant, Applejack! Do you have more of this?" I asked, instantly hooked.

"Ah sure do! But ah'm afraid ya' can't have any until we have more, as it's pretty dear here in Ponyville. But Ah'll be sure ta' save ya' a barrel." Applejack replied. A whole barrel? That sounds perfect.

After I had finished my drink, I realised I had no idea what to do. I didn't know any of these ponies, and I was affraid I was gonna' make a fool out of myself if I tried to spark a conversation with anyone. Applejack was off talking to some other ponies, and I couldn't see any of the other six I knew anywhere. Even Adrian was now no where to be seen. I did, however, see that greenish pony from before. The one who tackled Adrian earlier today. I decided she was my best bet, and walked to over to her.

"Oh, hey girls look! It's the human!" Lyra, I believe her name was, said as she directed two mares attention to me. One I recognised as the creamish coloured pony who was walking with Lyra today, but the other I hadn't seen before. She had a light orangy-yellow coat and an orange mane and tail. I have no clue what these are actually called, her 'ass tattoo' depicted three carrots side by side.

"Hi there, Lyra? Right?" I asked, and she nodded vigorously.

"And, I'm not sure I know your friends. Mind introducing me?" I asked.

"Oh, of course! The piny on my right is Carrot Top, a good friend of mine. And this lovely pony on my left is Bon Bon! Say hi girls!" The two ponies both smiled and said hello. Carrot Top and Bon Bon? Pinkie Pie, Applejack... Do these ponies really love food or something?

"Hey there. Heeyyy, I'm kinda' new here, mind filling me in on some stuff I may need to know? I don't particularly want to make a fool out of myself. Particularly at my welcoming party. Of course, only if you wanna'. I don't want to put you out of place." I asked. The girls exchanged glances, before turning back to me.

"Uhh, we'd like to help, but I don't think we would know everything you'd need to know right now. I'd need to think a little. Why don't you ask Twilight Sparkle? She knows, like, everything!" Bon Bon said.

"Well, fair enough. See ya' later." I said, turning around to find Twilight.

I noticed the DJ once again. Did they have electricity here or not? I mean, surely she can't run her decks without power. Maybe it's magical? Either way, that didn't particularly matter right now. I saw Twilight, er, dancing? Or, having a fit? Or, something...

"Hey, Twilight Sparkle! Come over here!" I shouted, gaining her attention over the music. She poked her head above the rest of the group dancing near her, saw me waving, and dashed over.

"Hey, Matt. What's up?"

"You think you could tell me a little I might need to know? I mean, just the bare essentials, so I don't make an idiot out of myself while I'm here."

"Oh, sure! We may need to go sit down first though. Miiight get a little uncomfortable standing the whole time."

"Oh, right. Let's go?" I asked, walking over to the nearest set of tables. I sat down on the rather low seat adjacent to it, with Twilight in font of me.

"Alright, so. What do you want to know?" Twilight asked.

"Hmmm, well, I'm not sure. What kinds of people, or ponies, live here? I've noticed pegasi, unicorns and regular ponies, but are there others? Oh, and you of course. You have both wings and a horn." I asked. I had forgotten about the large, white pegasi unicorn I saw earlier.

"Oh, well a pony who has both wings and a horn is called an alicorn. Only royal ponies are alicorns, by the way. On top of that, though-" I cut her off.

"Wait, your royal? Why didn't you tell me? What are you, a queen or something?" I asked, surprised that she had not told me before.

"Oh, well yes. Or no, uh... I'm a princess, like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. But I don't really like be treated as one. Really, it gets tiresome after a while!"

"I can imagine. But, you were going to say something about others?"

"Oh, yes. On top of the four pony types you've seen, there are also zebras, crystal ponies, changelings, which aren't allowed in Equestria anymore, and sea ponies. You wont see many of them though. In fact, there incredibly rare nowadays."

"Crystal ponies? Changelings? What are they?" I could maybe imagine what a changeling was, but a crystal pony?

"Oh, well, crystal ponies live in the crystal empire. They are composed entirely out of crystals, and are quite reclusive. They don't often leave the crystal empire at all, really. And changelings, ugh, chsngelings are evil. They're insect like ponies who feed of your emotions. They can change their shape and voice to anypony that they have interacted with before, which is how they hunt. They often take the shape of ponies that people like, because they gain the most sutinance from positive emotions, such as love. There was a particular, incident, a little while back which got them banished. They're never to enter Equestria again. But we were expecting them to fight back by now..." Twilight trailed off. Well, the crystal ponies make no sense at all, but the changelings seemed, intriguing.

"Wait, so these changelings are like shape shifters? And they feed off, emotions? How does that work?" I asked, perplexed as to how they could possibly do such a thing. "How can they feed off something that doesn't have any physical mass? Do they directly attack the nervous system? So they can absorb the chemicals released by your brain that control emotions? Do they have some sort of microscopic probe that they enter the brain with?" I kept asking, Twilight gaping at me. "Umm, Twilight? Ya' alright?"

"Uh huh..." Aalllriiight...

"Really? You don't seem so sure."

"I'm just surprised you know so much about this sort of thing! Most ponies I've met wouldn't have the first clue about any of that. How do you know so much?" Was she really this surprised?

"Oh, well I only really know so much about this stuff because I like to read about chemicals. Especially chemical and biological weaponry. It's nothing really." I was indeed very interested in bio-weapons. They're arguably much more devastating than nuclear weapons, even though they cause thousand year fallout. Biological weapons poison crops and water supplies, and if let loose, they can mutate and become insanely dangerous. But I digress.

"Biological weaponry? You're into that stuff? You realise using that is a war crime right? You do that and you get put to death." So they have stuff like that here too, huh? Fun.

"Oh, I didn't ever intend to actually use it! But, I think it'd be a good idea to move on from this topic. What else should I know... Oh, maybe a layout of the town. Or even a map?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get lost.

"Oh, I think they have a map of Equestria in the shop, if you'd like to have a look."

"Sure." We both got up,walked through the crowd of ponies, and into Sugar Cube Corner. I think I'll call that SCC from now on. Once we were inside, Twilight pointed out a large map in a fram on the wall.

In the top right corner of the map was a city labled 'Manehattan'. It took me a moment to realise why that sounded familiar. It seemed to be a floating city, being separated from the shore, with what looked like a train track connecting it to the mainland. Further left was 'Neighagra Falls', and beyond that was a large spire, called 'The Crystal Empire'. This must be where the crystal ponies live. Behind it was a mountain range, which ran into another set of mountains, enititled 'The Frozen North'. There was another train track leading into it. Said track was coming from 'Gallouping Gorge'. Further past this was a city called 'Vanhoover'. Right below Manehattan was 'Fillydelphia'. In the ocean next to Fillydelphia, I noticed text, with an arrow pointion off the map. It said, 'Yonder to griffins'. So there are griffins here. Well, not here, but on Equestria at least. Well, the planet wasn't called Equestria, but this country was. Right in the middle of the map was 'Canterlot', a city suspended off the side of a mountain. Next to this was a city made of clouds, called 'Cloudsdale'. However, it seemed to be floating above the city, so it probably wasn't next to Canterlot, but rather above Ponyville, which was south of Canterlot. Next to Ponyville was the 'Everfree Forest'. This must be the forest me and Adrian first found ourselves in. Inside the forest was a ruined castle, and a large bog. South of the forest was 'Appleoosa', and below that was 'The Badlands'. That was the main look of the map. (Jesus Christ that was difficult. Try looking up 'map of equestria'. It's confusing.)

"Well, this is interesting. Is this just Equestria? Or is 'The Badlands' another country?" I asked, taking in the layout of Equestria.

"Oh, well the Badlands is where the Changelings used to live, until they were banished to the Scorched Lands. They're pretty much on the other side of the world." Wow, they must have done something really bad.

"That far, huh? Well, that's interesting. Buuut, we should probably get back to thew party. No sense in standing in here the whole time." I said, turning towards the door. Twilight seemed to agree, so we walked out again, only to be greeted with a massive wave of sound. The bass just dropped.

"Oh, right! I gotta' talk to the DJ. See ya' later, Twi." I started to walk over to the DJ station.

"Okay, we'll talk later! Bye!"

I approached the DJ, watching her whilst she almost broke the vinyls she was using. Well, it looked that way. Pinkie definitely chose the right DJ for the job.

"Yeah everypony! That's what I wanna' see! Keep dancing!" She had a kind of boy-ish voice. "Now, this next track's from my new album, ponies! Here's a sneak peak!" She reached for a button on her decks, and then started playing a new song. It started out all glitchy and wobbly. Sounds good.

"Yo, DJ! Wanna' chat for a minute?" I shouted over the music.

"Huh? Who's... Oh! You're the human guy, right? Well welcome to Ponyville! I trust you like my beats I'm playing' for ya'?"

"Hell yeah! You've gotta' be one of the best DJs I've ever heard. But, I gotta' ask you something. How'd you get all these, you know..."

"Speakers? Mixers? I got it all from a special little place. Buuuuut, I can't tell ya' where it is. It's my little secret." She was about to get back to her DJing, (for lack of a better word) before Pinkie Pie started making an announcement.

"Welcome to the party, everypony! You all having fun!?" The crowd cheered. "Well, you can thank my new friends, Matt and Adrian! This party's here to welcome them to Ponyville, and in fact, EQUESTRIA!" The crowd cheered again, as Pinkie rushed over and grabbed me, pulling me up to the stage. Apparently she got Adrian as well. "Say hi, guys!"

"Um, sup?" Many looks of dissappointment. "I mean, WHAT'S UP, PONYVILLE!" Muuuch better. The crowd cheered again.

"There you go, my little ponies! Please be sure to give these guys a warm welcome next time you see 'em! Now, let's get back to the party!" Pinkie Pie shouted, somehow making balloons come out of nowhere. Or maybe they were just stored in her tail. Either way, she's unnatural. Well, all these ponies are.

"C'mon Adrian. Let's go meet up with the girls again. Hang on, what time is it?" I looked at my watch, "Oh, only nine o'clock. We still got plenty of time before the party ends."

"Nice grammar there, Shakespeare." Adrian mocked, starting to make his way over to Pinkie Pie, who seemed to heading towards Twilight Sparkle.

"Hey, Pinkie! Wait up!" I shouted, breaking into a jog.

"Oh, hey Matt! What's up?" She was holding a cupcake in her, hoof? Now how does that work? "Want something to snack on? There's plenty of great treats over there!" She pointed towards the food table.

"Nope, we're just heading over to meet up with you and the other five."

"Oh, okay! Well we're just gonna' chat and joke about if you wanna' join in. C'mon, let's go!" With that, she raced off at incredible speed towards her friends. We got there quite a bit slower.

"Hi, girls. How ya'- what the?" I noticed Pinkie was gittering about, her tail twitching especially.

"Uh oh! Twitcha twitch! Twitcha twitch! Watch out everypony!" She ducked under the nearest thing, which happened to be Rainbow Dash. She protested, but it wasn't enough to get Pinkie out.

"Um, what's wrong? Something annoying you, Pinkie Pie?" I looked around, trying to determine the source of her distress.

"Get under something, quick! If you don't something might fall on you! My Pinkie sense is telling me so!" Pinkie sense?

"What's Pinkie sense-" I was cut of as I heard a loud 'thud' next to me. I looked to my right, and found that something had indeed fallen out of seemingly nowhere. "What the hell? Is it just me, or does that look like a huge chunk of meat?" There was in fact a large chunk of charred meat on the ground next to me.

"Um, yeah I think so. Where did that come from?" Me and Adrian both looked up. Cloudsdale was right above us, so maybe someone dropped it. But who would have a piece of meat this big just lying around? "Cloudsdale?"

Pinkie walked over and inspected the meat. She then licked it, and recoiled in what appeared to be disgust. Or maybe horror. Or both. "P-p-p... Aaahhhh!" She seemed to having a nervous breakdown.

"Pinkie! What's wrong!?" Twilight grabbed her shoulders in her hooves and shook her around. "What's wrong with the meat?" She then spokein a calmer tone.

"I-it's... It's p-pony meat! S-omepony cut up a pony into bits!" Oh, good god. "Why would somepony do that..."

"W-what!? Yer sayin' that pile of meat, used ta' be somepony? That's just, disgusting! Wha' would anypony do somethin' like that!?" Applejack nearly fell over, her face turing a little green.

"That's positively horrid! Why would anypony stoop so low as to kill somepony, and then desecrate their remains like this!? Whoever did this needs to be stopped!" Rarity flicked her head away from the charred remains. I was actually worried as to how Pinkie Pie knew what pony meat tasted like.

"I need to tell princess Celestia about this! Girls, I'm affraid I'll have to leave to party early. See you all tomorrow. I'll try and figure this out." Twilight rushed off back to wherever she lived. Fluttershy seemed to be cowering next to Pinkie, her face covered by her fore hooves.

"Man, I'm not sraying here! I'm heading home! You comin', Matt?" Rainbow Dash said, going airborn.

"Yeah, good idea. Adrian, take Fluttershy back to her place. She doesn't seem very happy right now." I said, letting Rainbow Dash pick me up.

"Why me?"

"Umm, because you live with her now?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, right. Well, ceya tomorrow then."

Rainbow Dash shot off through the sky, and we arrived at Cloudsdale in about five seconds. Damn, she's fast.

Once were inside her house, Rainbow locked the doors and windows, and turned off the lights. "Um, what are you doing?"

"You saw where that thing came from! It dropped right from Cloudsdale, that means the killer is up here!" Rainbow Dash rushed off into her room, slamming the door. I ran in after her.

"Rainbow, you don't have to worry. I'm sure we wont be harmed if we stay in-doors. And you can stop choking your pillow to death." She was indeed squeasing her pillow very tightly. Which was strange because it's made of clouds.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if he's here right now, right outside the door!?" Wow, does she scare easily.

"There's no one there, Rainbow. You don't need to worry. Just try and sleepthis little insident off."

"O-okay. Ooh, uh, just so you know, I wasn't scared, I was just, uh, testing you! Yeah, that's it." Wow.

"Well, Ima turn in for the night. Ceya tomorrow." I walked out the door, and into my own room.

"Well, that was interesting. And that has to be two murders is one day, how about that?"

A/N: I know this chapter may be a little boring, but after five chapters, shit's gonna' get serious. So hang on 'till then!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Holidays

SonofDeath: We will see.

OctaScratch: HERE IS MORE

Probably should tell you how old I'm making the ponies.

Pinkie Pie: 13

Rainbow Dash: 13, nearly 14

Fluttershy: 14

Twilight Sparkle: 15

Applejack: 15½

Rarity: 16

I hope I'm not being unrealistic about it too much.

It was morning, around seven in the morning. I yawned, rolling over to pick my watch and phone up off the bench next to me. It was then that I noticed where I was. Or rather, where I wasn't. Where was my room? I was still on a bed, but it wasn't mine. I scanned the room. Oh, right. I'm not on Earth anymore.

"Wow, I can be slow." Then I remembered last night. "Oh, damn it. The party. Better go check on RD." She did seem pretty traumatised from the, incident, last night. I must admit that I was too.

I walked out into the hall, and knocked lightly on Rainbow Dash's door. "Yo, Rainbow. You awake in there?"

"Yeah, come in if you want."

I walked in, and was shocked at Rainbow. She looked like she hadn't slept at all. "Rainbow, are you okay? You look kind of, well, shit."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep. I mean, how could I? What if the same psycho from last night came in here? I'd be defenceless!" For gods sake. Are all these ponies so easily scared?

"Relax, Dashie. No one's gonna' try to kill you. Make sure you get some sleep tonight, or you'll be paranoid so much that you never sleep, and that's when things get in healthy. You don't wanna' become and insomniac, do ya'?" I asked.

"In-sum-nyac? What?"

"Insomniac. It means you find it really difficult to sleep. Toxins in your body stop you."

"Wow, fancy words much? You could give Twilight a run for her bits. Well, if you REALLY tried. Oh, and don't call me Dashie. That's only for my best friends." Well that hurt.

"What's a bit? Some sort of currency? And p.s, that was mean."

"C'mon I'm just kidding. But you still can't call me Dashie. And bits are what we use here in Equestria. I think they use different things in The Griffon Kingdoms, though." Griffons. I love griffons.

"Alright then. Anything interesting happening today?" I was hoping there was something to do.

"Well, nothing special today, but tomorrow is Nightmare Night! You got here at the right time, it's gonna' be awesome!"

"What's Nightmare Night? Some sort of holiday?"

"Yup! You dress up as something scary, run around town scaring everypony, get candy from ponies who are at home still, and play games at the town square! It's the best holiday ever!" So pretty much Halloween.

"That sounds fun. But, don't you think people are gonna' be upset about that little problem last night?"

"Well, probably yeah, now that I think about it. But I'm sure everything'll go fine." I can't say I don't like her optimism.

"Alright then. Maybe we should go check on the others? See how they're holding up?" I asked. I thought it may be a good idea to check on Adrian, as he sometimes has weird reactions to stuff.

"Yeah, good idea. Fluttershy probably won't be dealing with it very well, she's SUPER sensitive."

"Adrian and Fluttershy are in the same house at the moment, how about we visit them first?" I asked.

"Okay!" With that, Rainbow Dash flew over, grabbed me, and shot out through her front door, all before I knew what was happening. God damnit she's insane.

When we arrived at Fluttershy's cottage, we couldn't here anything from inside, so we decided to just walk in.

"Yo, Fluttershy? You home?" Rainbow Dash shouted. About ten seconds later, we heard someone call from upstairs, "Up here, Rainbow." It sounded like Adrian.

When I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but laugh. Fluttershy was clinging to Adrian like a shackle around his leg.

"Stop laughing and help me. She's making it really hard to move." Adrian deadpanned.

"Awww, why area' complaining? It looks like you're having fun to me." I replied, still laughing.

"Hang on, I'll take care of this." Rainbow Dash said. She started to crawl, very low to the ground, towards Adrian and Fluttershy. She darted behind them, and when she was right next to Fluttershy, she shouted "BOO!" Fluttershy immediately squealed, jumped off Adrian, and hovered next to him in the air.

"O-oh, umm, sorry about that, Adrian. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."

"It's alright, Flutters. You're just scared about that little mishap last night, no big deal. And Matt? Don't even think like that, you dirty minded weirdo." I laughed again.

"Whatever man. Now let's get going, I wanna' meet up with the others." I began to walk down the stairs again, and the others immediately followed.

Once we left Fluttershy's cottage, we headed towards Applejack's home, Sweet Apple Acres, because Rainbow Dash said it was closest. Once arrived at the farm, I saw a large, red stallion hauling around an empty apple cart.

"Yo, Big Mac! Where's AJ right now?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

'What kind of name is Big Mac? He sounds like a hamburger!' I thought.

'Maybe it's mac as in macintosh the apple.'

'So a type of computer? I didn't think they had computers here.'

'No you divit! The FRUIT!'

'Oh, right.'

'Dumbass.'

"Applejack? Ah think Ah saw 'er restin' over by the pond over that way. Tell 'er Ah said hi." He spoke in a very calm, almost drowsy tone.

"Alright, thanks. C'mon guys." Rainbow shot off into the trees to our left, and we tried to follow, but she made it quite hard to keep up. We ran in after her, and found her about a minute later. She was hovering over someone who I suspected was Applejack.

"Hey, Rainbow!" I shouted, which got her attention.

"Oh, hey guys! Took ya' long enough to get here." She said, with a cocky smirk. W walked over, and surely enough Applejack was there.

"Howdy there, pardner. How's yer day been so far?" She asked, lifting her hat back to the top of her head, instead of covering her face.

"Good, good. What about you? Worried about that thing yesterday? Or are ya' over that already." I asked, looking for somewhere to sit down.

"Ah'm fine. Ah am a little worried about that though. Stuff like that doesn't exactly happen every day here in lil' old Ponyville. How couldn't Ah be worried?" She had a good point there. I'm sure everyone's worried about this by now. It was then that we heard the sound of clopping hooves coming from behind us.

"Sis! Sis! Did ya, hear!? Somepony got cooked and dumped over Ponyville last night! And, wait, who are you two?" I turned around, and standing before me was a, filly? Yeah I think that's what a baby horse is called. Well, a female one. She had a yellow coat, a redish-pink mane and tail and orange eyes. Her most defining feature, however, was an oversized pink bow on the back of her head. Unlike all the other ponies I had seen, she didn't have one of those brands on her flank. I think they called it a cutie mark?

"Hi there. I'm Matt, and my friend here is Adrian. And can I ask how you know about that already?" I asked, kind of surprised that a child had heard about a burnt corpse being found so quickly,and being able to describe it like that so easily. Call me naïve, but that's a little strange.

"Hi, my name's Applebloom. And, my friend Sweetie Belle told me about it. She said Rarity was acting all weird when she got home, and she over heard her saying it." Well I guess that makes sense.

"Yes, Ah know about it Applebloom. In fact Ah was there when it happened. Right next to it as well!" Applejack said, which didn't seem to faze Applebloom to much.

"Really? Wow. What did it look like?"

"Ah'd really rather not remember, AB. Now run along, don't you have school today?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, right! Ah totally forgot! Ceya later, sis!" With that, she ran off towards the huge barn that served as the Apple family home.

"Hey Applejack, do you wanna' go find the others with us? We wanna' see how they're holding up with the little fiasco." I've been deliberately trying to not use the words, 'murder' or 'corpse', in case you haven't noticed.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea. Ah've got nothing' to do right now anyway, so I'll join ya'. Let's go find Rarity, her house is closest." Applejack said, sitting up.

"Alright then, let's go!" Rainbow Dash said, rocketing away once again.

"Does she always do that?" I asked, to which the others sighed.

"She sure is a speed demon. Ya' won't find 'er sittin' around for two long." Applejack said, walking ahead of me.

We made our way to Rarity's house, the Carousel Boutique. By the time we got there, Rainbow Dash had been waiting for five minutes.

"What took you guys so long!? I've been waiting here for hours!" Rainbow shouted.

"Actually, it was only five minutes, RD. Get a watch." I said, flshing my wrist at her.

"How ya' doin' Rarity? Any problems concernin' last night's little screw-up?" Applejack asked, and I finally saw Rarity. It turned out she was lying on her couch. She didn't exactly look great at the time, but it didn't seem like too much trouble, either.

"Oh, I assure you I'm fine, darling. Just a little bit dishevelled. Not to mention worried. This is the first time anypony has been attacked like this in years. The last murder happened a year before I was born!" She exclaimed. So murder, and hopefully violence itself, is a lot rarer than back on Earth. That's certainly a good thing.

"Well maybe seeing Twilight is a good idea. I'm sure she'd know something on the subject. In fact, she's probably already trying to find information right now. Wanna' go check?" Adrian suggested, to which we all simply nodded. Surely she could tell us something. I just hope she wasn't up all night about it.

As we were walking out the door, I noticed something moving incredibly fast towards us. It was pink, leaving short trails of darker pink shades behing it, and whatever device that was propelling it forward could only be seen as a blur. When it became evident what, or rather who, it was, I quickly suggested that we, "Hit the deck!" Just in time, everyone around me noticed what it was, an dodged out of the way. The pink pony that had rocketed over ended up slamming into the wall of the Carousel Boutique. It was a wonder that she didn't created a huge hole in said wall.

"Pinkie Pie, what the hell? Be more careful, you'll end up with a concussion at this rate. That, and you'll have to start paying for damages." I said, helping pry her of the wall.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Matt! It's just that I was thinking about the weird little thingymajig last night, and because I was thinking I couldn't sleep, and because I couldn't sleep I was up all night because I was sooooo worried and I was thinking that something might have happened to one of the other ponies in Ponyville, so I had to go check on my friends to see if they were okay and so I came running all the way over here because my Pinkie Sense was telling me most of you were already here!" Pinkie Pie rambled, at incredible speeds that I could barely keep track of.

"Well we're about to go see Twilight, to see if she can tell us anything. So I suppose you would like to come as well. And I guess that means that two of you were up all night. Wait, Fluttershy, why was it you were clinging to Adrian when me and Rainbow Dash came over? Were you like that all night too?" I asked.

"Oh, well, no. I actually, had a nightmare. Everypony was crouded around something, and when I walked over they saw me and moved out of the way, and in the middle of them was... There was..." Her voice started breaking towards the end of her sentance, and she collapsed on the floor, holding her two front legs in front her face.

"Fluttershy, are you alright!? What happened in your dream!?" Rarity screached, rushing over to her friend,

"Rarity! It was you! You were lying on the ground, you were bleeding, you were, y-you..." Oh no. Why would she dream something like that? She must be easily affected by things like this, I suppose.

"I-I was... If- if you don't mind me asking, what did you, do? After you saw me, I mean." Rarity slowly asked, shocked by what Flutteshy described. Her eyes were wide, the left corner of her mouth twisting ever so slightly. The others didn't seem so happy either.

"I'm not sure... I- I can't really remember what happened, I think I may have woken up right after, actually. But, I think there's definitely something I'm forgetting... But, I really don't want to remember it. I couldn't bare seeing my best friend like that..." She started sobbing. I felt horrible watching her. I can definitely understand why she feels like this about it, as I've had similar dreams in the past.

"Yeah, we definitely need to see Twilight. She should be able to find out something right?" I asked, rather awkwardly.

"Y- yeah. Ah'm sure Twi'll be able ta' help us out somehow. She's probably told Princess Celestia about it already." Applejack said, turning her head towards where I expect Twilight's house must be. I may have neglected to mention this earlier, but I hadn't really seen Twilight's house. Rainbow Dash's house was up in Cloudsdale, which is where we had been going to and from each day. It had become apparent that Pinkie Pie lived in the loft above Sugar Cube Corner. "Hang on, is that 'er over there?" We all turned towards where Applejack was looking, and indeed saw Twilight and Spike walking towards us.

"Hey, Twilight! Whatcha' doing out here?" Pinkie Pie asked, running over to her. She almost looked as if she teleported. She couldn't really teleport, right?

"Girls! I've been up all night looking through my books for something, anything, that could help me figure out who was responsible for the murder. I've sent a letter to Princess Celestia, and she replied not very long after saying she was aware of the situation. She's already sent guards up to Cloudsdale, so don't be surprised if you get some knocking on your door, Rainbow. Oh, and she's also told them not to harm you, Matt. I informed her that you couldn't have had anything to do with it. But unfortunately I haven't been able to figure something out myself. But, It won't be a problem. Tomorrow is Nightmare Night, as I'm sure you all know, and hopefully nothing will happen then." Nightmare Night. That's right. If I was going to attend, I would need a costume, wouldn't I?

However, it seems Adrian beat me to it. "Hey Rarity? I've been wondering about Nightmare Night. I don't exactly have a costume, so..."

"You want me to make one for you? Oh, this is brilliant! I've never designed anything for a human before!" Rarity said, jumping up into her feet, er, hooves. Fluttershy seemed to have recovered, so she got up as well. "But, what sort of costume are you thinking? Something, majestic? Or, scary? Or even funny? I'm ready to try at anything!" It really amused me how fast these ponies took a shine to us. I guess since 'sinister' acts such as murder don't happen that often, they aren't as sceptical towards strangers. Or maybe they're just a particularly friendly race. Either way it's a nice thought.

"Hmmm, well, I may have to think about it, but I'll be going for something scary. I would say something from our world, but you don't really have things like the internet here, so my ideas might not make sense to you. Got any ideas, Matt?" Adrian looked over to me. My mind was already overflowing with ideas to use, but one particular group of monsters came to mind.

"Ever heard of, Creepypasta?" Adrian grinned. "Definitely what I'm gonna' pick from, mate. But what to choose... Eyeless? Laughing J.? Slendy? Oh, no! I call Jeff!" I finished, while the girls just stared at me and Adrian, trying to figure out what the hell it was we were talking about.

"Always with the main stream, huh? I'm thinking... Eyeless. Definitely, Eyeless." I snickered.

"Umm, those sound, interesting, but I'm afraid I have no idea what it is you're referencing. Perhaps you could draw the designs for me, and I'll get on it today." Rarity suggested, which was probably a much better idea of just explaining it to them.

"Alright. But be warned, these two are weird characters. I might tell ya' about them later, if ya' like." I said. "But, we're going to need something to draw them on."

"Of course. Come inside, I'll give you some time to draw them from different angles for me." We were lead inside by Rarity, who for some reason was making me hungry. But why? I was probably feeling hungry because I hadn't eaten yet, but something about Rarity was definitely- wait. Her coat is white. Impossibly, white. "Marshmallows..."

"What was that, darling?"

"Oh, nothing!" Apparently Adrian was thinking the same thing, because he nesrly keeled over, silently laughing.

"Matt, would you mind telling me about these two people you're going to dress up as? Learning about the culture from your world sounds pretty interesting." Twilight asked from next to me as I sst down on Rarity's couch. There were some peices of paper in one corner of the table in front of us, so I grabbed some to draw on. I mjght add that the furniture is quite small. So small that it was quite difficult to find a comfortable sitting position.

"Oh, I'd be happy to. But this isn't our worlds culture, it's internet culture. They're two very different things. Our world has many different cultures distributed throughout. Different religions acount for a lot of that." I said, Twilight taking it all to mind.

"Okay, that sounds good, but what about, 'Jeff' and 'Eyeless'? Who are they?" She asked.

"Oh, they're not real. If they were I would be too scared to sleep, in case they came and got me. If you ever stuuf up a spell and make them real, you run for the hills."

"Why?"

"Because they'll kill you." Twilight froze up when I said that. "They're psychos. Jeff is called Jeff the Killer, he's a psychopathic murderer who kills you late at night. He'll wait outside your window at night, and if you wake up, he'll say 'Go to sleep.' And then stab you to death." Twilight was hanging off my every word, looking utterly horrified by whst she was hearing. "What? Compared to some other stuff, this is tame. It's nithing compared to Eyeless Jack or Slenderman."

"It's just so, wrong. Why would humans make stuff like this up? Do real humans like them exist?" I laughed at that.

"Real? Hell yes. There are loads of people like that. Serial killers, canibals, rapists. They're all over the place. But you don't have to worry, me and Adrian aren't like that at all." Twilight's jaw was hanging open.

"Why would you humans act like that? Is your race violent naturally? Or is it unusual?"

"Oh, some people would say it's unusual, but it's not. Humans are just naturally violent. We're not exactly the nicest race. But, would like to hear some more about Creepypasta? It's pretty damn interesting." I asked.

"Oh, sure! But, nothing too violent, please. That last story was a little much for me."

"I got you some quills to use, boys! Here, draw your designs and I'll try to figure out how to make these suits." Rarity dropped two feather quills in front of us, along with a bottle of ink. So they're this far behind in technology, huh?

"Thanks, Rarity. Alright, next, I'll tell you about Eyeless Jack. I'll cut out the gore if I csn though. Okay, Eyeless Jack, is a guy, who probably isn't human, but no one knows, who apparently doesn't have eyes. He wears a blue mask to cover his face, and people have only ever seen his mouth, which is unaturally wide. His teeth are sharp, which helps with his diet. He only eats human organs. Particularly kidneys. Want me to stop? You might get a little green-faced if I keep going." I had begun drawing Jeff on the paper, complete with knife.

"Maybe. Although this Creepypasta intrigues me. Are they all horror stories? Or are some of them nicer?" Twilight asked. She did look genually interested.

"The majority of them are, and I don't really know the ones that aren't. But maybe you'd like the Tails... Doll... Oh man." It was then that I remembered that before we came here, there was a doll on the ground amongst the trees. A TAILS Doll. "Nah, it must just be a coincidence."

"What is? Did something happen?"

"Oh, no. It's fine. But, I'm done drawing this Jeff picture, you wanna' take a look?" I asked, pushing the picture towards Twilight Sparkle.

"Sure, I can get a proper look of what he looks like." Twilight scanned the paper. "You're a pretty good artist, Matt. Except. Doesn't his mouth seem a little long to you?"

"Oh, no. The story is that when he first went insane, he carved a smile into his face with a knife. He also burned his eyelids off. I can't remember why, though..."

"Oh, r-right..." She finished looking the picture over when Rarity came to collect them.

"Ooh, these designs are pretty interesting. I'll have to try my best to do them in your body figure, boys. It may be a challenge..." Rarity started scanning me. It felt rather awkward.

"Oh, I'm sure if anypony can do it, it's you Rarity." Fluttershy said from behind me.

"Oh, why thank you Fluttershy. You always know the kindest things to say." Rarity replied.

Me and Adrian spent the rest of the time we were there at Rarity's place talking to Twilight, and eventually the rest of the girls, about various things from Earth. Especially concerning internet culture and the differeneces between worlds. Nothing really interesting happened for the rest of the day, so there's no point writing it. I guess I'll just be looking forward to Nightmare Night tomorrow.

A/N: Alright, from now on this story will be written in a kind of journal sort of format. It will be easier to write that way. Next chapter, shit starts to go down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Night of Nightmares

A.N: Sorry this took so long, but I lazy fuckknuckle. Been reading a lot of writefaggotry on 4chan. Hopefully it's good enough to make up for the wasted time.

It was about eight in the morning when I woke up. But, I couldn't see anything. What was it? It felt like there was something on top of me, most likely a blanket or something. I moved the blanket out of the way, and nearly flipped my shit as soon as my eyes met with the light.

"GAAAAH! What the hell, Rainbow!? Do you WANT to be punched!?" I rolled of the side of the bed, earning myself a second of breathlessness, followed by a coughing fit.

"Oh my gosh are you okay Matt!? I didn't mean to scare you like that! I just noticed you weren't up, so I decided to come in to see and you had the covers over your head." She explained. She helped me stand up, myself still coughing a little. "Sorry about that."

"Ugh, it's alright, Dash. Just, make some noise next time, alright? I don't want to punch you if this happens again." I stretched my arms out, hearing a quiet 'crack' sound.

"Yeah, alright. Good idea. You exited for Nightmare Night?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun. I hope Rarity didn't work herself to hard on me and Adrian's costumes though." I said, slipping my phone in my pocket and watch round my wrist.

"Nah, she's really good at that stuff. Plus she loves doing it." Rainbow Dash opened the door and flew out to the living room.

"Well, now I can feel a little less guilty, I suppose. Are we gonna' meet up with the other girls before the celebration starts? I'd love to see their costumes." I asked, following Dash into kitchen to get some breakfast. There was a big problem I had to face here. Herbivores. With the food these ponies eat, there's very little for humans to eat. Things like pasta and fruit, especially apples, were what I'd been living off so far. But I'd need to get meat in my body soon. I went with what I usually get, and bit down into a big, juicy apple.

"Yeah, we'll be meeting up later. I wanna' see you in your costume, too. I've never seen a human before let alone one dressed up." She paused for a moment, like she was remembering something. "Hey, can I ask ya' something?"

"Shoot."

"Well, what was it like back on Earth? Did you have Nightmare Night there? What about the other humans? Were they like us ponies?"

"Well, first off, yes we did have Nightmare Night on Earth. But it was called Halloween. Second, the other people on Earth weren't really like you ponies. You guys seem like you're all pretty nice to each other? Not on Earth. There's constantly wars and stuff going on. But, I don't really care. It's not affecting me, so I stay out of it."

"Alright, well I'm done with breakfast, wanna' go find the others?" Rainbow asked, standing up.

"Yeah, why not. They're probably already together, so why don't we go check Pinkie's place? I'd think that's where they'll be." I suggested, throwing my apple core in the bin.

"Yeah, let's go then. Ooh, but before we do I gotta' check my costume for tonight. Make sure it's juuuust right. Be right back!" Rainbow Dash flew off into her room. I wonder what her costume is?

She got back a minute later, and we headed off towards Sugar Cube Corner. Sure enough, when we got there everyone was inside enjoying some snacks. Sugar Cube Corner really is a site to behold. If I didn't know better I would've tried to take a bite out of it by now, what with it looking exactly like a ginger bread house.

"Hey there, you two! Ya'll exited for Nightmare Night? The rest of us sure are." Applejack greeted us. Being the one pony facing the door at the time, she noticed us first.

"Oh yeah we are! Nightmare Night is gonna' be awesome! I heard a rumour that some big show is gonna' go down this year. Nopony knows what it is though. Do you guys have any ideas?" Rainbow asked, flying over to get a chair before sitting down at the same table as the others. I did the same, sitting right next to Adrian.

"A big show? I haven't heard any such rumours. Although I did hear that there's going to be a little, shall we say, 'discussion', regarding the rather disturbing events of late. I just hope it doesn't cause the whole event to feel uncomfortable because of everyone worrying about it." Rarity said, confusing me.

"Wait, if they were going to hold a discussion like this why would they do it during a holiday celebration? Why not on some other day like a town meeting or something?" I asked.

"Well, I guess the mayor's going to try to calm every pony down about it. And it's best try and get that done as soon as possible, isn't it? But I guess you do have a point, there's a large chance that it will ruin the celebration. What with every pony in a state of worry and maybe even panic over it. I suppose we'll just have to hope for the best, right?" Twilight explained.

For a while we just chatted about various details about life in Equestria, including important ponies who lived nearby, how 'bits' work as a currency, and the rules and laws. Surprisingly, a lot of laws that exist back on Earth don't apply here in Equestria. Although I suppose that's another side effect of the peaceful nature of Equestria's inhabitants. It was about one o'clock when we noticed quite a few ponies walking around outside, probably getting ready for the upcoming Nightmare Night. It was then that the girls all decided to unveil their costumes.

"Oooh, I know you're all going to adore my new costume for Nightmare Night, girls! Oh, and you boys too. I spent quite a while thinking of something new to go as..." She then got up and grabbed a coat bag hanging from her chair that I hadn't noticed before. "And here it is!" She then pulled the suit out of the bag, letting the bag fall to the floor.

Her costume was very impressive. I consisted of four golden 'boots' with purple gems one each, a large golden necklace composed from interlocking sections with another purple gem on the centre, a golden crown with yet another gem on it, and two patches of white fabric with an orange shape on each which appeared to be some sort of stylized sun shape. The most amazing part of the outfit, however, was the headpiece. It was a large, green and pink mane that constantly billowed around. How she managed to do that was beyond my comprehension.

"Wow! Rarity, you're going to look just like Princess Celestia! That must've been so hard to make!" Pinkie Pie shouted, somehow jumping out of her chair and hovering mid-air whilst she did so. Either Equestrian physics are really strange, or she just isn't normal.

"Oh, yes it was quite a challenge, but of course being me I pulled it off! But that doesn't mean I put any less effort into your costumes, boys. They were quite a challenge as well, as I had to figure out how to design for the human figure, but I had fun doing it!" Rarity explained, somehow fitting the mane into the bag along with the other parts of the costume. Okay, so it is Equestrian Physics that are messed up.

"Time for my costume, every pony!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped from her chair, reached behind her, and pulled out a rather, interesting costume. It seemed to be a giant crocodile, or maybe alligator. It was a bright green colour for most of it, sandy yellow on the underbelly, with huge purple eyes jutting out above the mouth, which acted as a face hole.

"Woah, that's an inventive costume. But, where the hell did you pull that from?" I asked, trying to look behind her.

"Oh, that's just my fourth dimensional super tail! I can pull anything outta' there! Like my party cannon, streamers and ribbons, and cake!" One by one, she pulled all these items out of her tail, before pushing them all back in again. Except for the cake, which she shoved in her mouth and swallowed, all without taking a bite. Okay, so it is Pinkie Pie? Or maybe it's a bit of both. "Oh, the costume looks just like my pet Gummy! Do you like it?"

"You have a pet alligator? Named Gummy? Why's that?" Adrian asked.

"Oh, he's called Gummy because he has no teeth! So he's completely safe, see?" Suddenly a smaller version of Pinkie's costume jumped up and pit Pinkie's ear, holding onto it before Pinkie shook him off.

"Oh, wow, that's cool! Ha, now I want a pet 'gator." Adrian replied.

"Time for mah costume, every pony! Ah'm sure ya'll are gonna' love it!" Applejack said, reaching behind her to retrieve another coat bag. It seemed I hadn't noticed all the coat bags that the girls had. "Here ya' go, ya'll! What d'ya think?"

It seemed that Applejack was going as a zombie. She had a torn vest with fake blood stains, four muddy, tattered boots, and a ripped up hat. There was also a small bag with face paint inside, along with a set of fake teeth that go in front of her own.

"Woah, you'll look just like a zambie with all that on. Can't wait." I said, to which Adrian rolled his eyes.

"A, what? What's a zambie? Something from your world?" Applejack asked with a quizzical expression.

"Nah, just this little running joke. I call zombies zambies, because it sounds funny." I explained.

"Oh, haha. Ah guess' it does a sound a might funnier than zombie. But anyway, do ya' like may costume?"

"Oh, hell yeah. It looks great. Did you make it yourself? In fact, did you make that yourself, Pinkie? I'm sure that would have been hard to make as well."

"Oh, I didn't need to make it! I just, got it! Y'know, just grabbed it and put it on!" Wait, so, she just got that costume then and there? Woah...

"Uhh, yeah. Right. Ah did make may costume, and it was actually pretty easy." Applejack replied.

"Okay, cool. Fluttershy? Twilight? What are your costumes like?" Adrian asked, directing our attention towards the two.

"Um, well, my costume isn't really that good, but this is it..." Fluttershy said, pulling out a smaller bag than the rest. She then turned away from us and seemingly put a few things on her face. When she turned back, the girls all gasped. "Do you like it?"

Fluttershy definitely looked different. She had put contact lenses on, which made her eyes appear red, clips on her ears that made tufts of fur come off the top, along with some sort of 'mask' for her ears which made them look like bat ears, and a pair of fake fangs. She looked like a vampire. It almost looked like she wasn't wearing anything though, it was so realistic.

"F-Fluttershy! You look like that, thing! That thing you changed into! That really is amazing!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah! Man, that's almost creepy!" Rainbow and Pinkie both said at the same time, before Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie, obviously confused. "Pinkie, how'd you do that?"

"Pinkie Power!" Riiiight.

"Wow, Fluttershy. That's a really cool costume. But I think we should hurry this along, so here's mine, every pony." Twilight said as she put on her costume. Or rather, transformed into it?

In a puff of purple smoke and a flash of light, Twilight completely changed. Her coat, instead of being made of fur, changed into some crystal form. Her entire body shimmered in the light, along with her eyes, mane and tail, which had also transformed.

"Wow! You're a crystal pony! How did you transform like that?!" Rarity squealed.

"Oh, I didn't really transform, it's just an illusion. Actually transforming would have really hurt, if not kill me. So, no." Twilight span around in a circle, shining light around the room.

"Woah, that's awesome. Is that everyone? Because I can't wait to see mine and Adrian's costumes. From the looks of Rarity's costume, I'm expecting they're gonna' be really cool." I said, preparing to get out of my chair. The chairs, by the way, were very small. They were quite uncomfortable, so I was eager to get out of mine.

"Yes, I'd say it's high time we unveiled your attires. Let's go now, so we can get ready." Rarity got out of her chair and made her way to the door, with the others in tow.

It was already dark outside, surprisingly. Maybe there's some spell that makes theday shorter on Nightmare Night. We got to Rarity's house, and our costumes were immediately in sight of the door. They were hanging from coat wires.

"Let's take a look, huh?" I said, carefully removing mine. Once I took a good look at it, I was amazed. "Nice."

There was a grey hoodie, with 'blood stains' on various parts including the wrists, chest and base. It had a pouch pocket, and the hood had a few tears in it. There was a pair of jeans with rips and blood stains on them as well. The attention to detail was incredible though. There was also a messy black wig, along with face paint to do the lips and black and white on the face.

"Awesome! Man this is gonna' be good. All I have to do is put the face paint on and I'm done!" I exclaimed, quickly putting the hoodie on over my T-shirt. I obviously had to wait to put on the pants.

"Oh, don't worry about it darling. I will apply the face paint for you, following the design. I will have better precision than you, because I use magic." Rarity replied.

"Man, this is almost too good." Adrian said from behind me.

His costume included a black hoodie and a blue mask with eye holes surrounded by black spray paint. The mask was incredibly detailed, with cracks and light stains all over it, although almost undetectable unless you take a close look. Adrian quickly put the mask and hoodie on, and already looked pretty menacing. "Now all I need is a scalpel and I can take your kidneys, Matt. Watch out."

"Good luck with that when I pull my knife on ya'." We both laughed, whilst the others merely looked at us. They hadn't a clue what we were talking about.

After I ducked out of the room to put my new pants on, everyone else got into their costumes. When I got back. Rarity put the face paint on me and we were ready to go out. But it wasn't quite time for that yet, so we decided to kill the time with ghost stories. Rarity drew the curtains, and we all sat in a circle on the floor. We could easily see each other, but it was will pretty dark. Rainbow Dash was telling us a story about some 'Headless Horse'.

"And then, when the little filly turned around, the Headless Horse was right there!" She shouted at the end, and everyone except me, Adrian and Twilight were startled.

"Rainbow, you tell that same story every time! She are you gonna' find something new?" Twilight groaned.

"When this story stops scaring ponies. I don't see you with a story, Twilight. Care to tell us one?" Rainbow taunted.

"I don't concern myself with ghost stories. But maybe Matt and Adrian have stories? I'm sure something from their world would be great!" Twilight asked. Adrian shrugged, saying he didn't know any right now.

"Well I guess I could tell ya' the story of Slendeman. Adrian might think it's cheesy, but it should give all of you a fright." I said.

"Sure, go for it. I bet you wont be able to scare me!" Rainbow boasted, puffing out her chest.

A.N: I'm making this version up.

"Okay then. But judging by your reaction before, Twilight, I'd say this is gonna' put you through the roof." I waited for everyone to listen, before starting. "Okay, so I'm guessing none of you know this story. It all started a few years ago, in some forest. I'm not sure where, but there was a couple in a car driving down a road at night. The guy, who was driving, was tired. He didn't tell his girlfriend though. After a while, the guy fell asleep at the wheel, and he accidentally drove off the road, crashing into a tree. About an hour later, his girlfriend woke up after being knocked out from the crash. She looked to see if her boyfriend was okay, but was met with a gruesome sight. The window next to him had been smashed, and whatever did it had absolutely shredded the boy. There was a huge hole in his back, with blood still leaking from the wound. There was thick, dried blood coating the from of the seat and the wheel, with a huge hole in his gut, which let his intestines spill out. The worst part, however, was his eyes. They had been gouged out and were hanging by the optical nerve from his eye sockets. The girl screamed, and grabbed a torch on the dash board before running from the car." All the girls were displaying looks of either fear or horror. "She ran und for ages, before she found another car. The lights were on, so she ran towards it to see if anyone was inside. Instead of anyone being in there though, she found a note stuck to the side of the car, which said 'LEAVE ME ALONE'. She kept the note, but started hearing a ringing noise in her ears. She froze as something touched her leg, and she slowly turned around, only to see..." I took a pause, for dramatic effect, "THE BLANK, WHITE FACE OF SLENDERMAN!" I screamed the last part, and the girls all screeched and huddled together. Rainbow Dash quickly separated from the group, saying "Pfft, that wasn't scary."

"Really? Well, you wanna' here a better version?" I asked.

"S-sure... That sounds great..." Twilight said, regaining her composure.

"Well, the thing is you girls don't even know what Slendy looks like. Well I'll tell ya', he ain't a pretty sight. He's ridiculously tall and thin, and he wears a tuxedo. He is often described as looking bony, and he has a thin neck. Sometimes people say that he has long, thin, tendril like tentacles which come from his back, which he uses to trap you and eat you up. But, he's a lot scarier than that. His most, defining, feature has to be his face. Or rather, lack thereof. He has no face. No mouth, no nostrils, no eyes. But that doesn't sound all that scary, does it? Well his story is a lot worse. Reports of Slenderman go all the way back to the early 1900's, when a German woodcut untitled 'Der Großman' was made. It showed a skinny, skeletal creature emerging from a forest directly towards the viewer. And actually, I'm gonna' skip that part and get to the good stuff. Slenderman is often reported to go after little children, kidnapping and killing them every now and then. Whenever somebody sees him, they are apparently driven insane. Slenderman then hunts them down, killing them after a little while. In fact, I actually have a recording of hi in my phone. Let me show you..." I reached into pocket and got my phone. Rainbow Dash was looking pretty bored, where as Twilight was paying close attention. The rest seemed to be listening as well. (If you've seen this video before, you'll know what I'm talking about.) "Alright, here it is. Be warned, this is pretty graphic." I played the video. (I may not get this 100% right)

"Am- am I safe?"

"Yes. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Uh, yeah. Um, my daughter Jessica, she was playing at her friend's house for the day, and it was all fine. But, at six o'clock I thought to go over and get her, because it was really dark."

"And, what next?"

"Well, they only live a few houses down, okay, so I went and knocked on the door, and when I asked where she was they said she went home over an hour ago. So, I ran back towards my house, in hopes of finding her. I decided to go looking the woods, because she could have gone the way without paying attention."

"Okay. What happened then?"

"Well, I started feeling, kinda sick. Like, like I wanted to throw up. And then I got a headache and ringing in my ears. I was still looking around when my vision started going all, blurry. And, and then... Aaarrgh!"

"Sir, settle down please. What happened? Was your daughter there?"

"S-sorry. When I looked to my left, I saw a, person. No, it wasn't a person. It was some, creature. It was so tall, and the arms almost touched the ground..."

"What else?"

Whatever it was, it wasn't. Human. And, it had, KT had Jessica's clothes in one of it's hands... And it just stared at me with that face! That horrible fucking face! But no, there was no face! No eyes! It just, AAAAAAHHHHH!"

*Banging noises*

"Sir! Stop! What's wrong!"

"It's there! It's right fucking there! Behind you! AAAAAHHAHHAHARGH!"

"What do you, WHAT THE!?"

*Gunshots*

*Unidentifiable footsteps*

"Sir, sir what happened? Where are you? Sir!"

*End*

"W-wow... That was, interesting..." Rarity said, a stunned look on her face.

"Y-yeah, that was weird... Did, did that really happen?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It would appear so. No one really knows Slender man. Everyone who's said they've seen him dies a while later. So no one really gets a tale out there unless they put it on the internet pretty fast." I casually replied.

"Well, I think it's about time we got a move on, don't you think?" Twilight slowly got up. I was actually starting to feel bad now.

"Uh oh, I didn't go too far did I?" I asked.

"Well, it was really quite scary, but then again it's a ghost story, they're meant to be." Applejack said. I looked behind her, and saw Fluttershy huddled up in a ball.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I went too far, I should've thought about it."

"N-no. It's okay. It's just, I get scared easily." She replied. I still felt and though, so I went over and crouched next to her.

"Sorry, Fluttershy. I shouldn't have done that." I said, resting my had on her head. This seemed to comfort her a little, as she directed her gaze at me, before getting up.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to scare me... Too much." She gave me a smirk, before Rainbow Dash came flying towards us.

"C'mon guys! We have to get going! The mayors presentation is gonna' start anytime now, and afterwards is when the celebration starts!" Rainbow flew behind us and attempted to push us towards the door. Surprisingly, she didn't manage much more than a small budge out of me. Whereas Fluttershy ended up nearly toppling over. "Uh oh. You alright Fluttershy?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. But I agree, we should be going. Wait, did every pony else already leave?" Apparently the others had already left the house, as the door was swinging shut.

We left the house and met with the others, before we continued onto the town square. There was a large crowd of ponies gathered around a stage, with a microphone on a stand right at the front. There were quite a few different costumes, including a pirate and what looked like a lion with a scorpion tail. I think they're called, manticores? Yeah, that's it.

"This is quite a turnout. Is this everyone in Ponyville?" I asked, looking around. I wasn't long before I noticed one person not in the crowd, a grey pegasus. It was the same pegasus from a few days ago. She looked really quite sad, and she wasn't dressed up. "Hey, look over there. It's that pegasus from a few days ago. Why is she so depressed?"

"Hhmm? Oh, you're right, she does look sad. And I wonder why she isn't dressed up for the occasion?" Rarity said, looking over at the grey mare.

"Do you think we should ask her to come with us? Y'know, someone to hang out with?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. Go ahead." Twilight said.

As I walked over to the pegasus, she sat down, looking even worse than before. It didn't take me long to realize that she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't notice me walk up, because her eyes were closed, so I sat down next to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. "You okay?" Her eyes sprang open, and understandably she was shocked seeing me so close. "Aaahhh!" She very nearly fell over.

"Wh-who are you? Why are you here!?" She drastically tried to wipe her tears away.

"Heey, relax. I'm Matt. I was wondering if you wanted to come and join me and my friends for the night? It didn't look like you had anyone to hang out with. Are you okay? Why were you crying just now?" I was legitimately concerned. The way she was acting when I first saw her, combined with now...

"O-oh. It's nothing, don't worry." She stood up, as did I. "I, don't think I know you. Why do you want me to join you and your friends?" She asked, looking away from me. Then I remembered her eye problem.

"I thought you looked a little lonely, so I thought to invite you. And you don't have to hide your eyes from me. I know what they look like." I said as calmly as I could. She seemed to freeze a little at that.

"Y-you do? Oh, please don't make fun of me. I'll just leave..." She started walking away.

"Don't worry, I won't make fun of you!" She stopped, looking at me.

"How can I trust you?" She's obviously been bullied quite a lot in the past.

"Well, I actually think they look pretty. Just saying." It wasn't a total lie, there was something about her eyes that seemed cute.

"R-really? You think they're... Pretty?" She seemed totally bewildered. She walked back over to me, looking up at me with a frown.

"Yeah, they make you look cute. So, do you trust me? Wanna' come and hang out with me and my friends?" I asked. She smiled slightly, before replying "Sure!"

We walked back to the others, and they all smiled once we got back.

"Hey! What's your name? My names Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie giddily jumped up and down, making her alligator tail bounce around.

"I- I'm Ditzy Do. Nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie." She said shyly. Heh, she was giving Fluttershy a run for her money.

"Ditzy? You don't seem very ditzy to me!" Pinkie said. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Pinkie Pie! That's no way to speak to some pony!" Rarity scolded. "Sorry, dear. Pinkie Pie can be a little, interesting, at times. I'm Rarity, pleased to make your acquaintance." Rarity said.

"Pleased to meet you too, Rarity." Ditzy said with a smile.

"Aaww sweet! Another member of the pegasus master race! How ya'- wait. I know you! You're the old mail mare from Cloudsdale! What are you doing down here in Ponyville?" Rainbow asked. It didn't really surprise me that she knew the other pegasus.

"Oh, I came here for a new job. You probably noticed I wasn't delivering the mail anymore." Ditzy sheepishly said.

"Heh, yeah I did. Remember when I had to help you get unstuck from my mailbox? Man, that was an awkward morning!" Rainbow laughed. Ditzy also got a small laugh out of it. Before the others could introduce themselves, there was a loud tapping from the stage. We turned to see the mayor at the microphone.

"Welcome, my little ponies, to this year's Nightmare Night celebration!" Everyone in the crowd cheered. "As per every year, we have all the games set up in the town square, and Zecora will be guiding her tour!" In a puff of smoke, a zebra with golden neckbands appeared on stage. She had her mane falling around her face and head, with fake spiders littered through it. All in all, she looked like a witch.

"Follow me, colts and fillies, and I will a give you a show that will rustle your jimmies." I couldn't help but laugh my ass off at that. I'm not sure why, but I just couldn't help myself.

"What's so funny, Matt? Her rhyming?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, kinda. Does she speak like that often?" I asked, watching as Zecora walked off the stage.

"Yeah, pretty much all the time actually. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's something zebra children are taught to do." Twilight pondered.

"Have fun, my little ponies!" The mayor finished, throwing her arms up into the air above her. With that, the crowd dispersed, with the majority of colts and fillies following Zecora, about half of the other ponies walked towards the stalls for snacks, and the other half towards the games section. Our group decided that would be a good place to go as well, so we headed towards a large net with a barrel full of fist sized rubber spiders next to it.

"So, Ditzy, was it? How long have you been here in Ponyville?" Twilight asked, walking over to the grey mare.

"Oh, not long. I only arrived a few days ago, and I think you were there. Was it you who I asked about directions?" She asked, looking at Twilight.

"Hhmmm, actually, yes! You asked us if this was Ponyville, and then, uh, ran away?" Twilight seemed confused towards the end of her sentence. She flashed a nervous smile, before absently looking away.

"Oh, about that, I was just a little, nervous... Because I hadn't met you before and, I didn't know how you would react to my eye, thing..." Ditzy quietly said, which Twilight laugh a little.

"Oh, don't worry about that! Although I was wondering about it. If you don't mind me asking, do you have lazy eye?" Ditzy looked as if she felt ten pounds lighter. I guess that was all she was concerned about.

"Oh, no. I was born like this. The doctors say it isn't lazy eye, and they can't figure out what it is either. But, I live with it. It doesn't really cause much trouble anyway." Ditzy explained. She did a good job of hiding it, but I could tell she was really quite bothered by her eyes. And I don't blame her.

"Oh, well then I suppose it's nothing really. So, every pony? What first?" Twilight asked, walking over to pick up a spider from the barrel. She then walked to a long piece of tape, inspected it for a second, and then walked away from it so she was standing directly in front of the net, about ten metres away. "I think I'll try and improve my score on the spider toss."

"I'm guessing you're supposed to get the toy spider as close as you can to the centre of that web, somewhere in the red part?" Adrian asked, taking a look at the spiders that were still stuck on the web from the last time someone played the game, obviously having been a bad shot, as they were all placed around the edges. Or maybe they were put like that for decoration.

"Yep! You gonna' have a go, Matt? I bet you'll never beat my score. Dead centre from twenty five metres!" Rainbow boasted, somehow puffing out her chest. Somehow.

"Really? How does someone mange that when they have hooves? You can't even hold the spider! I bet I could beat you easy." I retorted, grabbing a spider from the barrel. It was surprisingly light for its size. It was fairly simply designed. Just a big rubber ball with some red spots as eyes, and eight legs made from pipe-cleaners.

"Go for it."

I walked to twenty five metres, or roughly so, and stared directly at the centre of the web. It was then that I remembered something. I suck at aiming. Shit. Well, nothing to lose, right? Except pride. But who needs that? Although it would mean I got beat by a girl. A girl. Ugh...

I threw the spider, underarm, and it landed right on the rim of the red zone. Better than I expected, but not brilliant. "Damn, so close."

"Well, I guess it's better than I thought it would be. You're a pretty good shot." Heh. "But you're not as good as me!" She really is conceited huh?

"Right, right... Hey, Twi? Any idea what their problem is?" I asked, noticing two ponies, a mare and a stallion, acting really strangely I've near one of the game stalls. The made seemed to be scared out of her wits by the stallion, who looked like he had no bloody clue whst was wrong. He tried to get closer to her, obviously to try and help, and she screemed and started running.

"Oh, I don't know. It doesn't look good though. I'll go ask the stallion what's wrong." With that, Twilight walked over to the stallion, who had a light, apple-green coat and dark green mane. His cutie mark, (that name is so weird) depicted what looked like a boomerang with a bone underneath. I'm not sure I want to know whst his 'special talent' is. Twilight asked him what happened, or at least I assume so, and he shrugged his shoulders and looked back towards where the mare had run off to. As Twilight turned back to us, the stallions pupils shrunk massively, and he looked very unnerved. Twilight seemed to notice, and looked back. He then let out a loud scream as well, running of out of sight.

"What was that about?" I asked when Twilight got back.

"I have no idea, but I think it's happening again. Look!" Twilight extended her hoof and pointed behind me, and I saw a similar incident to just now. Two mares suddenly screamed at each other and ran in oposite directions. This behaviour suddenly erupted throughout the entire crowd, with everyone screeching and running around.

"Guys, something seriously wrong is happening. G- Rarity!" Rainbow Dash suddenly yelped, and we turned around to see her trampled by Rarity, who then ran off. "Ugh... Ooowwww..."

"What the? You all right, Dash? What came over her?" Adrian asked, walking over to help her up. Such a white knight he is.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think she got scared like the others, though and- does anybody else smell that?" Rainbow Dash scowled for a minute, before sneezing. As soon as she sneezed, however, she screened and flew up directly into the sky.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, that smells a little weird. What the hell is going on!?" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up.

"Hmm... Hang on." Pinkie Pie spoke up, lowering her head to the ground and sniffing around. It was now that I noticed the fog around us was really thick. "Just as I thought! Fear Gas!"

"Fear Gas?" We all asked simultaneously.

"Yup! It's all around us, that's why every pony is scared! What a great prank!" Pinkie Pie giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"This is fear gas? Wow. Who'd of thought they'd use that for just a prank on Halloween. I mean, Nightmare Night." I said, starting to feel slightly light headed. I then sneezed heavily, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You okay, Matt?" Twilight asked. I looked over at her, and what I saw scared the hell out of me. She had become some grotesque, convoluted mass of crystals. There were pentagonal 'towers' of purple-ish crystal jutting out of her sides and back.

"Aahhh! What the hell!?" I screamed, pointed at her, my finger inches from her face. Or what had become of her face, anyway. I could barely see her eyes through the nearly opaque crystal growths all over her muzzle and forehead.

"Oh no, he's breathed it in!" Applejack said. Or rather, moaned. I looked at her, and nearly threw up. Her face had various holes in it, where flesh had rotted away. Her coat was mottled and grubby, with thick, dark purple blood leaking from the many rotted holes all over her body. One of her eyes was completely clouded over, and the other was barely distinguishable because of the rotting flesh hanging in front of it. Her mane nearly gone, with the remaining patches being incredibly messy.

"What do we do? Do you know how to cure it, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked. I looked at her, and flipped my shit. She had transformed into a huge alligator, nearly as big as me. Her teeth were coated in blood, along with quite a bit of what was once her muzzle. Her eyes were large and purple, and blinked seperately.

I screamed, and ran in the opposite direction, as I heard their shouts behind me. I saw various other monstrosities running around near me, and before long I found myself outside the village. I saw a thick forest and thought it to be a good hiding spot. I ran in, and I unfortunately couldn't see very well. I kept running however. Which wasn't a good idea. I ended up smashing my head into a low hanging branch. I immediately fell over onto my back, and hit the back of my head on the hard ground.

I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dark Tower

OctaScratch: What do you mean, 'Reminds me of a story'? Btw, I looked at your profile and saw that you're following 'The Lost Element'. I love that story. If that's the story this reminds you of, that's probably why.

I opened my eyes, the sunlight, as subtle as it was, briefly blinding me. I groggily sat up, taking in my surroundings. I seemed to be in the middle of a path in a forest, with a lot of shrubbery surrounding me. I wasn't able to concentrate on it any longer though, because I suddenly noticed that I had a splitting headache. I put my hand on my forehead, and discovered a large lump. Did I bang my head on something?

"How did I get here?" I asked, to obviously no one. I couldn't see any exits nearby, so I decided to walk ahead, in hopes of maybe finding someone. There was a pleasant smell in the air. Insects, primarily bees, were flying around the various flowering plants at the sides of the path. It was actually quite nice.

Before long, I came across a split in the path. One way lead to more of the forest I was in now, and the other became decidedly darker. For obvious reasons, I headed down the brighter one.

Nothing really changed, just walking around and scanning the environment. That is, until I came across a strange sight. There was a clearing, and at the far side of it was a large tree. It had a variety of 'tribal' masks around it. There was a small door in the front, and two small windows above it. Hoping to ask directions, I went and knocked on the door.

After about thirty seconds, someone opened the door. Or rather, somepony.

It was the same zebra, Zecora, from Nightmare- Nightmare Night!

"Hmm? I must ask what your are before I give you clearance, for I have never met so epony quite of your appearance." She asked. Right, the rhyming.

"Oh, I'm human. I haven't met any others around here, besides my mate Adrian who came with me from Earth. Don't worry, I just want to ask for directions.

"Directions, you say? Come in my friend, I can tell you the way." She lead me inside. As soon as I entered, a strong aroma invaded my nostrils. It was spicy, but really enticing.

"What's that smell? It's great." I asked, before seeing a large cauldron. It was obviously the source.

"It is my soup that I'm preparing. It should be able to improve your hearing." She replied.

"Improve your hearing, huh? Cool. But uh, do you mind telling me where I am? I kind of woke up here not that long ago, and directions would be nice." I asked.

"Well, if it's directions you seek, continue on forward until you find the exit you seek." Really? That's it? Well, simple enough.

"Alright, thanks Zecora. I'll see you again sometime." With that, I backed out the door again, kind of wanting to get back to town. I was still worried as to what happened about the others, concerning the attack last night. Was it last night? Or was I out for longer than a day? I doubt it. Probably just the next day. Still...

'Enough of that,' I thought. 'I need to find my way out of here.'

'Then you should probably choose which direction to take. There's a fork in the road.' Sure enough, there were two ways to go. One of them lead to what looked like a building, so I headed towards that. Surely it must be the exit.

'Well, this place looks nice. I don't think it's, ugh, Ponyville though. Why the hell would they give it such a weird name? That's like calling a town on Earth Humanville.'

'Well, if this isn't Ponyville, where are we? I don't remember seeing any other towns near the Everfree.' I looked around, seeing a few ponies walking about. They didn't seem to notice me, as they didn't react to me not being a pony. There didn't seem to be anything happening, so I decided to walk up to the nearest pony. He was a rather tall stallion, with a dark grey coat and purple mane. He didn't seem to have a cutie mark, which seemed odd. All the ponies have cutie marks. Well, except the young ones.

"Why hello there, friend! My name's Gold Charter, and I'm the mayor here, what's your name? What brings you to Sunny Town? We haven't seen any actual humans before!" He said, which actually made me quite surprised. They had heard about humans? Maybe humans are myths here, like pegasi and unicorns on Earth.

"I'm Matt. Nice to meet you. You've heard of humans before? How?" I asked.

"Oh, you we've known about humans for a while, but none of the other ponies believe us! It doesn't help that we can't see you anymore. Anyway, what have you come to Sunny Town for? We don't get many visitors out here!" He seemed very cheery.

"Oh, well I've kind of lost my way, and I want to find my way back to Ponyville. Do you know which way I should go?" I asked. He seems a little shocked by that, however.

"Ponyville? Why would you want to go there!? It's waaaaay nicer here in Sunny Town! C'mon, stay a while! Hey, you could stay here for the night!" He proposed.

"Well, I guess I could stay for a while, but I'd like to get going before nightfall. Wait, how late is it? It's already starting to get dark!" I looked at my watch, seeing that it was already six thirty. I guess I'd been unconscious all day.

"Of course! You can leave whenever you like! C'mon, let's introduce you to everypony! I'm sure the whole town'll love to meet ya'!" Gold Charter exclaimed. I looked around at the other ponies, noticing that they were starting to approach us. They were moving strangely slow though. Like they just woke up or something. It was already quite dark, so I was tossing up whether or not I should sleep the night, or continue on my way.

"Uh, okay? Well, it looks like a lot of ponies are already coming over, so... Hi?" Once I said that, the area immediately erupted into a chorus of hellos.

"Everypony! This here is Matt! Please welcome him to our town, and make sure you're inside when the-" Charter was suddenly interrupted as a shadow was cast over the small town, the sun having rested over the horizon. The ponies around me all crumpled at the knees, collapsing to the ground at relatively the same time. Because of the sudden lack of light, I couldn't see until a few seconds later what happened. Which was really quite, well, bad.

"Hey, are you guys WHAT!?" I yelled, noticing what had become of the ponies. Once they stood up again, I noticed they were completely different. They were missing large chunks of flesh, along with some of them missing limbs all together. One particularly bad case was missing the entire back half of his body, with his rotting intestines and other internal organs trailing out behind him as he dragged himself towards me. His mane, or what was left of it, was knotted and messy,along with the majority of the rest of them. I also detected a foul odour, which I recognised as the smell of a rotting corpse. Needless to say, it was an assault on the senses, especially when the nearest one let out a blood curdling shriek and lunged at me somehow leaving a long incision where it's hoofcame in contact with my arm.

"G- Golden Charter! What happened!?" I asked, frantically searching for the grey stallion. I saw him a few seconds later, in the same state as the rest of them. "What the fuck is going on here!?"

I decided to make a break for it, running towards the exit. The zombified ponies followed me, running at an alarming speed. I won't lie, I was scared out of my wits as I made it through the large gate, before it closed shut behind me. This didn't stop all of them though. Some of them made it through before it closed. I hadn't even noticed the gates on the way in, but they certainly didn't match up with the rest of the town. Some of the more, unfortunate, individuals ended up being mashed into pieces as the gate closed on them, being ripped to shreds because of a combination of spikes on the gates, and their incredible running speed. Thick, semi-clotted blood sprayed all over the backs of the other ponies, which didn't faze them in the least. The ones who were squished weren't fazed either, as they kept coming. They were slowed down, obviously, most of their limbs having been thrown off in random directions when the gates closed. A lot ended up dragging themselves along with one foreleg. I kept running, and just as I turned to the right, I noticed the remainder of the zombies climbing over the gates and continuing their chase. I didn't slow down, and kept running and running. The zombies were still following me, and after a few minutes of sprinting I was exhausted. I felt as if I couldn't move another step. There was anotehr split in the road, and I turned left, seeing a large clearing. I was slowing down, with the zombies speedily gaining on me. I was quick to notice a large, dilapidated stone tower not too far away, separated by a rope bridge spanned over a large canyon that surrounded the tower. Hoping for a refuge, I ran as fast as I could towards it, even in my exhausted state. The bridge wasn't in very good condition, and that was made evident when the first plank I stepped on broke, making me fall over with my leg stuck. I panicked, which made two more planks brake. Thankfully one of them was the one kepping my leg stuck, so I was able to pry myself out. The zombies gained a shocking amount of land during that little fiasco, so I immediately ran to the other side of the bridge. I made it to the large gates, and realised that they were probably locked. I tested them, and surely enough they were. I turned around, my back leaning against the gate.

"So this is how it ends, huh? A thirteen year old kid lost in the woods, being chased by zombies under the beautiful moonlit sky? I would say it's almost a story worthy of repeating, but no onewould believe it." I turned lulledmy head back, looking at the waning moon asit slowly rose above the horizon. "Please don't let this hurt."

The zombies weren't far away now, but as I was closing my eyes I heard a loud moaning noise. Thinking it to be another noise made by the zombies, I cringed. I was shocked, however, as an ear-splitting shriek came from behind me, and the huge, black metal doors opened, and I fell on my back. I stood up immediately, making my way to the doors to close them. When I reached them however, the zombies all screamed at once, as they burst into brilliant bluish-purple flames. The doors then began to close on their own, leaving the large room totally black. I searched the walls for anything along the lines of a light switch, not really expecting to find any. I did come across a torch stuck to the wall. It was thick, and had some resin running down it's sides. Once I touched it, it lit itself, bright orange flames bursting out the top. A row of them along the same wall did the same, along with ones on other walls, and soon the entire room was lit with the subtle orange glow of torchlight. I was quite shocked when they all 'turned on', for lack of a better word.

"Well, this place does have talking ponies and magic, so... Whatever." I lloked around, seeing two large flags hanging on the far side of the room, above a flight of stairs that led to the two side walls of the room. "This place is ancient. I wonder if there's still anyone here... There would have to be, right? Why am I talking to myself?" I shut myself up, and decided to take a look around. I took a closer look at the two flags, noticing that they were quite worn, with rips and tears all through them. The one on the right, had a lot lears tears than the one on the left. It was a bright yellow colour, with a large sun like orb at the bottom. It reminded me of something, but I just couldn't quite think of it. The one on the left was a much darker blue colour, with a cresent moon shape at the bottom. There was something quite alluring about the latter, probably the fact that it was darker. I've always been fond of dark blue.

I looked past the flags, wait, they have different name don't they? I can't for the life of me remember what it is though. I walked up the closer set of stairs, then took a left up to one of the side rooms. As I walked up the stairs, I began to feel like I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder, seeing no one. When I looked over that shoulder, I noticed the large cut on my arm. If I didn't do something about that it would get infected, and who knows what kind of nasty pathogens those things were carrying. I just hoped I didn't turn into a zombie myself.

Once I made it up the stairs, I turned right into a large hallway. It wasmuch larger than the other room, and had pillars supporting it along the sides. There was different coloured stones covering the floor, and another set of stairs at the far end. These stairs didn't lead anywhere however, and there was a flat platform at the top. My guess was there was once a throne or something of the like atop them. Once I walked into the centre of the room, I heard a loud clanging noise behind me, and noticed that there was a gate blocking my only exit from the room. There were two exits on the same wall, and the other was blocked the same way. I span around, looking for either another exit, or whoever it was who locked me in. I ran towards the nearest pillar to see if anyone was hiding behind it. There wasn't, so I walked back to the centre of the room. Trying to be as calm as possible, I asked as loudly as I could with out shouting, "Who's there?"

I waited a minute, getting no reply. Just as I was about to ask again, I heard a loud "crack", before someone said in a deep female voice, "I could ask you the same thing, mortal." The sound came from the stairs, so I turned around to face it. There was no one standing there, but there was a long crack running up the wall behind where the throne would be.

"Who are you? Why did you lock me in? In fact, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm right behind you, mortal. You may refer to me as Moon."

I turned around once again, but saw no one standing there. "Alright, Moon. Stop playing games and show yourself."

"I'm affraid this is no game, mortal. I would gladly show myself, so that you could bow down before me, but I can not. I have been reduced to a state of, less than solidity. I am not quite sure how it is I am actually talking to you right now. I must ask you to tell me who you are, and why you have come here, before I revealmy reasons." Moon replied.

"Okay, but don't try anything. If you really want to know, my name is Matt. I'm from Earth, and I'm here because I was running from a hoard of zombies. Was it you who let me in? Because if it was, I'm extremely grateful you wonderful bastard." I added with a smirk. I could hear a distinct chuckle come from in front of me.

"Yes, it was me who let you in. You're the first person I have let in, however, and I have to make sure of a few details before I can let you go. You must swear that you will tell no one that you know of my existance. If you do, I will make your life a sleepless hell. Do you understand?" She asked.

"All I have to do is not tell anyone? I can live with that. Wait, if I'm the only one you've ever saved, why me? I haven't exactly done anything for you before." I asked. It was rather strange that she had let me in, out of all the people who must have come before me. Or rather, ponies.

"Oh believe me, mortal. You have done much more for me that you know. And it was all with one little sentance. You may leave now, if you wi- Hang on. Do you realise that you have a rather large wound on your arm?" She asked. I looked at the cut and laughed slightly.

"Oh, believe me, I do. You wouldn't have any bandages or anti-biotics would you?" I spread the would, seeing just how deep it was. It wasn't bleeding, but I could see quite a bit of grit inside it.

"Hold still for a moment. I will take care of it." Moon said, before I felt a tingling sensation in my arm. There was a dark purple aura surrounding it, before a bit of blood splashed out onto the floor at my feet, and the wound closed, not even leaving a scar.

"What the- thanks! I suppose this means you're a unicorn, right? Well, used to be anyway." I asked.

"I suppose you could say that, yes. And there is no need to thank me, you have earned my gratitude. Now, would you like to go now? It's still fairly dark outside." Indeed it was.

"Do you mind pointing me in the direction of Ponyville? I think I'll just end up getting lost again if I just look around again."

"I can do better than that. Goodbye, Matt. Be careful out there. I would advise you to not come back, for your own safety." Once she finished, I detected a feint aura around me.

"Wait, what are you doing? And why can't I come back? What if I want to talk to you about something?" Before I got any reply, I found myself looking at a small, yellow cottage.

"Is that Fluttershy's place?" I asked myself.

"Guys! I found him!" I heard someone call from my left. "Matt! Where were you!?"

I didn't get to see who it was before I slammed into the ground. I looked up at my assailant to see Rainbow Dash perched on top of me.

"I think I was, in there," I said, pointing to the forest behind me. "running from zambies."

"Zombies? Oh, no. It was just that 'Fear Gas' stuff from last night. It must have had lasting effects on you." I heard Twilight speak from behind Dash.

"No, it was real. Look." I showed them my arm, but forgot that Moon had healed it. "Oh, right. One of the zombies scratched me, and I got it healed by-" I nearly forgot to keep my secret.

"Healed? By who? Was it Zecora? Her healing potions must be improving, I can't even see a scar!" Twilight continued, looking closely at my arm.

"Are ya'll okay, sugarcube? You were gone for a mighty long time, we were worried that ya died out there! And if you were chased by zombies, then- wait? Zombies? There's no such thing as zombies!" Applejack said.

"I didn't think so either, but I was chased." I replied.

"You were chased by zombies? Cool! Did you meet Goldy? He's scary, isn't he!?" Pinkie Pie blurted out.

"You mean Gold Charter? You've seen him before!?" I was shocked, to say the least.

"Yup! But he's no fun, he just wants to eat you up like a cupcake! They all haaaate cutie marks too." Pinkie was bouncing up and down in her usual 'happy go lucky' kind of mood.

"Well that's the impression I got from him. He didn't seem like a very nice guy once nigt fell."

"Are you sure you're okay, Matt? Spending a night in the Everfree can be a hair raising experience. Especially with all the yucky, things that live there." Rarity asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about the rest of you? Did you all breath in that fear gas? And what about Adrian? Wait, where is Adrian?" I asked, as I couldn't see my friend anywhere.

"Oh, he's asleep at my house. He fell unconsious a few minutes after you ran off. I think we all ended up breathing in the gas after a while, but I just hope it doesn't do anything permanent." Fluttlershy explained, crouching next to me.

"Oh! Matt, the Princesses requested to see you up in Canterlot Castle, but when I told them you were missing they were really worried. Do you think you'll be able to see them tomorrow?" Twilight asked.

"If I can get some sleep, yeah. What did they want to talk to me about? It must be important." I asked sitting up, which made Rainbow Dash topple over onto her back.

"They didn't say. But they did say it was urgent." She added.

"Alright then. Ugh, I'm really tired. Do you guys think it's about time we head home? I don't really want to stay out here to find out if those zombies still know where I am." I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired after looking for ya' all day. Let's get going." Rainbow Dash jumped up and started hovering just above the ground.

"Cool. Did the Princesses say if you guys could come to Canterlot with me? I really don't think I could manage up there on my own." I asked, standing up again.

"Oh, yes! She said we could come with you if we wanted to, but we have to wait outside while they talk to you. I'm nlt sure what the problem is, but it must be something big." Twilight said, as we all started walking back towards Ponyville.

Everyone said there goodbyes, and me and Rainbow Dash flew back up to her house in Cloudsdale.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Goodnight, Rainbow." I said, making my way to the hall.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Okay, but make it quick. I really want to have a rest." I was still aching from my run before.

"What exactly, happened out there? It's just that I know there's a lot of dangerous stuff out there, and-"

"You don't want me to get hurt?" I finished her sentence for her. "Awww, that's sweet."

"N-No! I mean, yeah, but- not like that! I was worried about you, alright?" Rainbow stammered.

"It's alright, Rainbow. Thanks. There's no need to be so shy about it. I would have been just as worried if it were you who was lost." I finished, walking over to give her a hug. It only lasted a few seconds, before I stood up again. "Well, I'm tired. See you tomorrow, Dashie." I teased.

"Yeah, alright. See ya'." She replied.

I walked into my room and entered my bed. I took off my watch and placed it on the bedside table, before lying on my back. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I realised something.

"Why didn't Rainbow react to me saying Dashie?"

A.N: Alright, this chapter is shorter than the rest so far, but hopefully it's good enough to make up for it. Just a warning, there's going to be some heavy stuff going on later in the story, so now is the time to abort if you so choose. Until next chapter, see y'all later.


End file.
